The Letters of Two Spirits
by Maiko.Chan12
Summary: Haku and Chihiro are sending letters back and forth to each other: Chihiro finding Haku's letters on her dresser and Haku has Chihiro's letters smuggled in by the sootballs assissting Kamajii. Takes place once Chihiro returns to her world. Now turned T!
1. Letter 1

((I don't own Hayao Miyazaki or Spirited Away. If I did, Haku and Chihiro would be married in the Spirit World right now. When Haku and Chihiro are done/interrupted from writing their letters, it'll be Yubaba, Kamaji, or Sen's parents doing the interrupting. Understand? Good!))

Dear Chihiro,

Ever since you returned to the Sekai no Ningen, everything has changed. Kamaji still works at the Aburaya bath-house; Lin, however, quit her job there as a maid and has, somehow, snuck to your world (hopefully you two will meet someday!); Yubaba has had a _slight_ change of heart and made a few changes: raising the workers' pay, giving them _breaks_, and has even let her son Boh (remember him, Sen?) outside to play with other infant spirits. As for me, she's treated me the same way before she changed her ways: like a dog. I wish I could've left with you; I miss you already. No-Face and Zeniba-baachan are doing fine, however; in fact, No-Face misses you just as much as I do! Sadly, the only thing keeping me from going mad is you, Chihiro; I wish I could sneak out of the Aburaya somehow **for good**. I wonder if Kamaji has any ideas for a sleeping potion….anyways, I have to close this letter (for now); wish me luck! I hope we see each other again….

Yours Truly,

Kohaku


	2. Letter 2

((I don't own Spirited Away OR Hayao Miyazaki!))

Dear Haku,

I've missed you too! My mom now has a 1-year-old son, who she treats like a prince; my dad, however, has a cold and the rest of us are hoping that he gets better. Wait, Lin's _here_? I wonder what she looks like after all this time…anyway, even though it may seem like it's been days since I came back, it's actually been a year, Kohaku. I'll send you two pictures of what I look like now and how I looked a year ago so you can understand that it's been a _year_, not a day. Other than that, I'm doing well in school; I'm on the Honor Roll but my athletic skills could use some work~. If you sneak out of the bath house, can you take me with you—wherever we're going? Maybe we could see visit Granny Zeniba and No-Face sometime; I missed them almost as much as I missed you! Speaking of which, I've always wondered what Lin looks like after all this time….she was around 21 when I left; she must be 22! One quick question (parents are calling me to dinner): When's Lin's birthday?

Sincerely,

Sen.


	3. Letter 3

((I don't own Spirited Away! The festival name was something out of my own imagination!))

Dear Chihiro,

Lin's birthday is December 29th; that _would_ be a good idea, visiting Zeniba. Oh, there's a festival coming up in the Spirit World: The Festival of Rebirth. It begins in two days in the human world, which is two **years** for us. The festival lasts for two weeks; it's similar to human New Year's, except that we dress our best and party (with the usual limitations). Anyway, I'm afraid I may have to make this short; Yubaba is coming and I don't want to get into even more trouble than I already have.

Farewell, yours always,

Kohaku.


	4. Letter 4

((I don't own Spirited Away! This will be part letter, part fic. This will be in Sen's POV; don't be confused. Oh, and domburi is a Japanese rice dish with foods (usually tempura, egg and chicken, beef or tonkatsu) placed on the rice.)

Haku,

That sounds great, but, my parents will freak over their _precious daughter_ missing from her home; I can't leave. It's as if I'm a prisoner in my own house…_in my own room_! I—

I was cut off by a few sharp knocks at my door and a shrill call, "Chihiro! Dinner was ready _almost an hour ago! Get downstairs IMMEDIATELY!_" Ah, yes, my dear and loving mommy. Poor Haku, I forgot to tell him about my so-called 'family'; after Mom brought _Prince_ Moshido into the world, they basically ignored me and treated as if I were a servant instead of a daughter. They even make me wear traditional Japanese maidservant's clothing! "_**Chihiro Ogino, come downstairs NOW!**_" Both parents called, thoroughly ticked off with not hearing my footsteps come down the stairs at nearly 100 mph. Once I reached the bottom, I set up the table, brought out the dishes and silverware, took up everyone's food, and set up Moshido's high chair next to Mom's chair. "Well, the food was much better than the crap you threw together _last time_." Dad grumbled, munching on the beef tempura that I slaved over; "Tell me about it. This food is garbage compared to what we had at that amusement park we went to a year ago. Remember, honey?" My mother agreed, stuffing her face full of a mix of curry rice and domburi that took HOURS for me to fetch the ingredients and cook. "I'll have dinner now—" I was cut off by Dad, who said: "Hold it! You're not eating tonight since you made us wait for so long!" He said gruffly as Mom sided, "Moshido-kun could've gotten sick from hunger by now! Go upstairs **NOW**!" I walked upstairs with no hesitation, finding my camera on my dresser and took a picture of myself in my servant's clothes, smiling a false smile and slipped the picture and a picture of myself one year ago in an envelope.

I continued to write.

I want to see you again so badly, but my parents won't let me out except for school and field trips. They won't even let me go on family outings; they say I have 'nothing decent to wear'. I could write to you forever, Kohaku…but I can't, since it's my bedtime.

With all of my love,

Chihiro.


	5. Letter 5

((I don't own Spirited Away! Again, this chapter will be part letter, part story. Haku to the rescue! Oh, and I've decided to make Chihiro and Kohaku the same age: 14. Sorry if it was too rushed! REVIEW PLEASE! Plus, Yubaba's name literally means Bath Crone!))

Chihiro,

Don't worry another minute; I'm making an attempt to sneak out of the bath house through Kamajii's room. The way your parents are maltreating you must be illegal in _some_ realms! As for the two pictures you've sent me, you look as beautiful as always. I can't wait to see you again. After all those years…anyways, I—

"Kohaku, hurry up! I hear the bath crone coming; make the jump _now_!" The fearful boiler-man whispered, hearing both the sound of my boss' shrill voice growing closer and the sound of my pulse echoing in my ears beating louder and louder with each running step I took. As I ran up a few flights of stairs and reached an open window, I took in what seemed to be my last breath and jumped out into the open air, the sea salt filling my nose and feeling dragon's scales grow on my skin as I climb into the sky. _It's good to be back_, I thought gleefully as I dove into the waters of a nearby lake and resurfaced in a world of night, buildings, and human children; the Sekai no Ningen. I flew a few miles until spotting a blue house near a certain 'theme park'. I landed on a branch next to Chihiro's window (I knew because I saw her asleep), now in my humanoid form. _She __**still**__ looks beautiful, even when she's asleep! Has it been THAT long, Sen-chan?_, I thought with a faint blush on my face as I tapped on her window, hoping she would wake up…and that those awful parents of hers won't hear.


	6. Encounter 1

((I don't own Spirited Away! This chapter will be nothing but fic, ladies and gents and things. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY~! YAY FOR ME~! But, one parent will have a change of heart and treat Chihiro differently in this story…))

I saw two dark green eyes stare back at me through my bedroom window. I know only one person with those kinds of eyes that can see right through to my heart; "_Kohaku, it's you!_" I whispered, trying not to wake up my baby brother Moshido (yes, the crib is in my bedroom) and my deep-asleep parents. I opened my bedroom window as quietly as I could and ushered him into my room, which was painted a soft gray by the moonlight that flooded in. "I came to help you. I'll deal with that mother of yours first, then your father. I'll be as quiet as—" He was interrupted by a small whine that came from the crib; my baby brother was waking up! _**Uh-oh, not now, not YET**_…. We both thought as I advanced toward Moshido's crib, holding the still whining, dark-haired infant boy in my arms. I heard my mother's voice on the other side of my door; "Chihiro…Chihiro, I hear Moshido crying. Is something wrong?" She questioned. _Since when did she care about me? _"Okay, I'm coming in now-" For an odd reason, Mother was cut off. Probably because of my so-called singing voice; Moshi-kun (that's what I call him) started giggling in my arms, Haku looking on in a corner of the ceiling, invisible. I heard a sliding noise from the other side of the door and a long, drawn-out sigh. "Mother…? Is everything alright? A-Are you o-o-okay….?" I asked nervously. Suddenly, I heard soft singing from Mother; _Yondeiru mune modoka okude, itsumo nando demo yume oegako….._ I, out of impulse, sang along, hearing and feeling my baby brother drift off to sleep in my arms. Once we've finished, my voice trembled as I said, "You can c-c-come in, M-M-M-Mother…." Haku lipped silently, 'What in Kami's name are you doing?' I answered with a look that read, 'I'm going to tell her, whether she believes me or not.' I moved away as the door opened to reveal my mother, wearing a light blue nightgown, brown hair falling a bit past her shoulders, eyes blurred from sleep. "Chihiro…" She said; "Y-Yes…?" I asked, nervous. "Who's that young man in the corner?" She asked, pointing directly at a surprised dragon boy.


	7. Encounter 2

((I don't own _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikushi_, which is Spirited Away's original title! If I did, Yubaba would be much nicer to Chihiro. Again, this chapter will be all fic, in Kohaku's POV. The fics shall now be called Encounters; the next Encounter shall be in Lin's or Chihiro's POV.))

I froze where I stood (near the baby's crib), surprised that Sen's mother could see me. _How could she spot me; she just got up from sleep! Oh, well, I have two options: trick her or tell her. I guess I'll just have to try tricking her and see where it goes._ "You're being deluded, Mrs. Ogino-san; what you see is simply a dream. Don't worry, though; you'll wake up soon enough." "I know who you are." Chihiro's mother said to me, speech slightly slurred by sleep; "You're that boy Chihiro told me about once…Kalaku, right? Isn't that the boy, Chihiro?" She questioned, turning to her daughter, whose face was as red as a cherry. Sighing, Chihiro responded: "Yes, Mother….and his name is _Kohaku_, not Kalaku. Remember that dream I told you and Father about?" She asked as her mother answered, "We thought it was all nonsense," she then turned to me, "So, you're the dragon boy, huh? Wow…I'd never thought I'd see the day….Oh, Chihiro?" "Yes, Mother?" Sen asked; "Remember those pictures you used to draw and put up on the wall?" "Y-Yes…" Chihiro answered warily as she walked to her bed, reached underneath, and pulled out a small stack of pictures; they were composed of the Aburaya bath house, Chihiro curled asleep with a smile on her face in the curling coils of a white dragon….one certain picture had my face turn scarlet; Chihiro was wearing a snow white kimono with a white veil over her gorgeous, moon-like face while I stood next to her, wearing a formal black kimono with my hair tied at the base of my neck (yes, my hair has reached the middle of my back and I'm not cutting it anytime soon), looking at Chihiro with a look that seemed to be the very definition of 'I love you'. "C-Ch-Ch-Chihiro…you d-drew all of this?" I exclaimed, quite a bit shocked about the current…_situation_; don't get me wrong, the pictures were incredible and how she sang along with her mother….All I could do was walk over to my (yes, I said _**MY**_, people!) Chihiro and simply do the one thing I've wanted since I met her: hug her with all of my strength. I was even bold enough to peck her cheek! "Well, well, well; if it isn't dragon boy and his future bride~. How's it hanging?" An all too familiar voice called from the doorway of Sen's room; "I thought you'd never arrive…Lin." I answered, looking at the 23-year-old woman wearing mid-knee denim jeans, a black silk button down blouse, a pair of black sneakers, and a black jacket that reached her knees with her hair in a ponytail.

Lin: Yay, I'm here!  
Chihiro: Hi, Lin-onee!


	8. Encounter 3

((I've decided to make this Encounter in both Lin's **and** Chihiro's POV! Don't worry, they'll be separate paragraphs. If I owned Spirited Away, there would be a _sequel_ to the movie! _Spirited Away: Chihiro's Return_…what do you think of the title? Plus, there's also a little poem by me written in the story (addressed in some lines to either Lin or Kohaku); constructive criticism ONLY!))

**Lin's POV**

I saw a white dragon hovering through the sky; dragon boy obviously came to visit a certain human. Those two lovebirds….ah well, the men in the Spirit World say I'm trashy. Me, Lin Tsukiko, _trashy_! The nerve of them! Anyway, I ran off from the bath house and quit my job; I was curious and fled, err, I mean, _ventured_ into the Human World to learn its ways (and fashion). Back to the story; I saw the dragon perch on a branch next to a window of a sky blue house, which was conveniently placed near an abandoned theme park with a bath house in the—oh, _no WAY! _You've gotta be kidding me here. Oh, well; I saw an oddly familiar-looking girl in the window, eyes locked with the dragon's….who turned into a living shock on my heart. No way that's Haku, the henchman under my _former_ taskmaster. As I looked on, still recovering from shock, I saw a girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail open the window and let Haku in. As for me, I used that tree branch to enter in a different part of the house (the window was closed anyway). The second I set foot inside, I roamed the hallway (whoever lives in this place must have nice taste) until I found a door at the end of a hallway; with my ear pressed against the door, I heard sounds of a lullaby that seemed to be sung by two people fit for choir and also sounds of bits of a conversation; "Chihiro….Kohaku….missed….Mother….Moshido…" No way is this happening! If dragon boy did _anything_ to Sen, he's gonna pay! _I know_, I thought craftily (yeah right), _I'll catch them by surprise! _I opened the door and boy, did I get a surprise; an older Kohaku and an older Sen with a woman who's possibly her mother holding a baby in her (Sen's) arms. I decided to act casual; "Well, if it isn't dragon boy." I said in my usual tone.

**Chihiro's POV**

I saw Lin standing in the doorway with a crooked smile on her face; I could barely hold in my excitement. I gave my baby brother to my mom and ran to Lin with open arms. "What are you—" I remembered one of the letters Haku sent to me. "How did you even attempt to escape to the human world?" I asked in a frenzied whisper, afraid that I'll wake up Moshido. "Simple: I snuck out, just like Romeo here." Lin said, jerking her thumb to a slightly pink Kohaku. "Wait….so this is the Lin person you've written about, Chihiro! So, you're her 'oneechan', huh?" My mother asked as I noticed Kohaku slip out of the room almost mysteriously. _What in the world is HE up to…?_ I thought as I was grabbed by the shoulders by Lin. "You dope! Why didn't you tell me sooner? My name is Lin Tsukiko; I'm guessing you're Chihiro's mother?" She said, switching from rough to slightly sickly sweet in less than four seconds flat—a new record at best! As Lin introduced herself, Mother, still a bit grouchy from sleep, told me to find something that I've created from my 'dreams' and show it to Lin. I managed to salvage a poem (thank goodness it wasn't a portrait/picture!) from the papers I stored underneath my bed, tapped Lin's shoulder, and gave it to her to read.

When I think of you…  
  
When I think of you, I think of a rose;  
sweet-smelling with a hidden toughness to you.

When I think of you, I think of candy;  
sweet only to me!

When I think of you, I think of a puzzle;  
we fit together perfectly!

When I think of you, I think of a song;  
I can listen to you whenever I can!

When I think of you, I think of an ocean;  
no matter how deep, I can still find treasure at the bottom.

When I think of you, I think of a mask;  
an obvious mystery to the viewer.

When I think of you, I think of home;  
you're always with me no matter where I go.

After Lin read the poem, she handed it to me with a half-grin, half-smirk on her face. I know that look; she's trying to mess with my head! Well, I'm not falling for it again! "W-What did you think of the poem, Lin-onee?" I asked, fearing that she'll harshly critique my poetry like my mother did with my past 'incidents'; "It's beautiful, squirt. I loved it, especially the last line!" She chuckled as she mimicked the grin of a certain kitsune keeper. "T-Thank you…" I said, blushing a bit. _Why, oh, WHY was I thinking about Haku while I was writing that? Why me, of all people, Kami-sama?_ I thought with my face as red as a beet….before I fell to the floor in a swoon.

((Any constructive critics (especially on the poem) are welcome to review! As for flamers…..BRING IT ON! I'll use the flames to make hot cocoa~!))


	9. Encounter 4

((*sarcasm abundant* I own Spirited Away…..This Encounter shall be in Kohaku's POV; if Chihiro's mother has stopped her tirade of abuse (hopefully), guess who's left. If you guessed right, you get a cookie and Christmas cocoa! Oh, and thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my story! *hugs the reviewers* Bold italics are flashbacks; italics are thoughts; capital italics are spells that either Lin or Kohaku recites.))

**Kohaku's POV**

I felt myself melt into the shadows of night as I slunk into the hallway, searching for Chihiro's parents' bedroom. At last, I found it after only 5 minutes of searching and slipped underneath the door and reappear next Chihiro's father (who sounded like a pig with a stuffy nose), thankfully asleep. Perfect timing…

I dissipated once again, with the use of a certain spell, and found myself within his conscience. I saw Chihiro when she was an infant, up to when her shoe dropped into my river, and when he saw her again on the other side of the tunnel; over the span of Chihiro's growth, I saw that ever since her return, he has grown increasingly cold toward his daughter while his wife soon followed. There was one moment in particular that _really_ made me burn; _**Chihiro, get down here, you lazy little twig! 'Yes, Father…'**_ I saw an 11-year- old Chihiro wearing a red Japanese maidservant's kimono walk over to her father, who was at a table waiting to be fed. _**So, what's to eat, huh? 'Tonkatsu, a few bowls of rice, domburi, along with an option of California rolls, some tempura with tuna. There is also another option of miso soup, as well as Hamburg steak, and spicy curry.' Well, don't just stand there, you idiot, start cooking! 'Yes, Father…'**_ Fifteen minutes later, I witnessed something truly more appalling than the sight of Yubaba when she wakes up in the morning; _**Come on, you excuse of a child, where's dinner? 'I'm coming!' **_I saw Chihiro slip and fall over her feet as she staggered under the weight of the tray; all I saw in the next few seconds was a growl, a sound of running feet hitting the floor, a high shriek, and the chilling sound of a hand hitting a cheek. I heard a voice in my head scream, '_Just go ahead and scare him to death! The scumbag deserves it! Kill him and do a favor for your Chihiro!_' _No, _I responded with a devilish grin, _I have a much more….amusing idea on how to deal with him._ '_You really do? Tell me, tell me now!_' The voice demanded as my grin grew wider with each section of my plot; _How about this: instead of telling you my plan, I'll SHOW you. Will that keep you sated? '__Yes, yes it will~.__' Good, now keep quiet!___

**((CLIFFHANGER!))**


	10. Encounter 5

((I don't own Spirited Away! This is where Kohaku's plan comes into play; this will all be in his POV. Oh, and I might pull a NaruHina one-shot for Hinata's birthday (and a RinLen fic for the Kagamines' birthday) ~! Oh, and sorry about the wait; winter break homework….also I'm currently listening to songs from the cartoon Class of 3000; THAT SHOW WAS GREAT! CN doesn't even have cartoons anymore! *end rant*

*EDIT!* For those reviewers that have said, 'I don't get it!', here's what's happening: It's been 4 years since Chihiro's return to the human world and during that time, Chihiro's parents have been maltreating her, peaking during the time of Moshido's (Chihiro's 1-year-old brother) birth. Haku and Chihiro write letters to each other; an older Haku, with Kamajii's help, sneaks out of the bath house and goes to see Sen (again, older). Sooner or later, the two have a reunion with Lin (she quit and ran off). As Chihiro's mother hears noises from her daughter's room, she opens the door, calms Moshido with the Spirited Away ending theme _Itsumo Nando Demo_ (he woke up to the sight of Kohaku and nearly starts crying), and sees Kohaku, who thought that she wouldn't see him while she was distracted with the baby. While Lin, Chihiro, and her mother catch up on a few things, Kohaku sneaks into Chihiro's father's mind, hoping to scare him into treating Chihiro nicely. Anybody _**ELSE** CONFUSED? No?_ Good.

Anyway… Underlined italics are Kohaku's 'inner voice' (Think of Kyuubi and Naruto); bold italics are flashbacks; bold is for when Kohaku speaks to/warns/ scares the snot out of Chihiro's father; italics are for thoughts. Okay then, let's get started!))

**Kohaku's POV**

Thanks to a little spell I'd learned from Yubaba, I reappeared (once again) in the father's sleeping state as a dragon. "**Mezareraimashita…..** (Wake up…) **Mezareraimashita…** (Wake up….)" I growled, watching the ungrateful man appear in a haze at first, then come in clear. "Who…..Why are you h-here? W-What a-a-are you doing, are you here to haunt me?" He shrieked, obviously frightened by my appearance in his sick mind. "**You know why I am here, you selfish, inexcusable, ungrateful, impious PIG of a mortal man! How dare you abuse what you've brought into this world! I shouldn't even hesitant to wipe you from this life and make you my pet in the next; you don't deserve even to look into my eyes.**" I hissed and snarled as flames of anger poured from my mouth, circled around Chihiro's father, and began to lick his torso. _I'm really scaring him now~! Maybe I could persuade him…._ "**Cease this abuse at once you foolish mortal.**" "Wait….are you talking about that servant girl—" I cut him off with a growl; I was reaching my boiling point. "**This 'servant girl' you speak of IS your DAUGHTER, you swine! Change your ways or face the consequences.**" I warned with a snarl. "What are you going to do me if I keep treating her like how she is?" He sneered, having the audacity to get into my face and make eye contact; "**Simple; I'll just take away everything you've ever loved: your house, your money, your son, your **_**wife**_**—**"I was cut off by his sobbing, already on his knees before I could even finish my threat! "Oh, please, _PLEASE_, don't take my wife or my son! Or my money, please, I'm begging! All right, I-I-I'll do what you say!" He sniveled, lying face down before me. '_Wow, you've really got him on the rope, kid. What next?' __Wait and see if he lives up to his promise; if he fails, I'll bring Sen with me to Zeniba's house at Swamp Bottom. '__Okay, it's your call…'_ "**Good; if you fail to heed my words, I'll simply take your wife and daughter as my wives and have your son for dinner.**" "Okay….I'll keep my promise, I swear!" He pleaded as I sneered, "**Fine, you insolent pig. Go; the sight of sickens me. And don't forget to keep your promise…**" I hissed, the both of us fading in a hazy, dim light. _That went well..._ I thought worriedly, melting into the shadows once more as I snuck back into Sen's room, thankfully unseen.

((Will Chihiro's dad keep his promise? CLIFFIE! Plus, Class of 3000 ROCKS SOCKS! All of you have a Happy New Year!))


	11. Encounter 6

((Sorry for ticking you all off with cliffhangers! For those who reviewed, you get a noisemaker for New Year's! Speaking of which, I have a proposition: every time you review up until 12:00 AM, January 1st, 2011, you can put up a New Year's resolution (optional)! I'll try to put up Part 2 of my Divine Comedy series: _The Journey to Purgatory_, which is currently on hiatus right now. Chihiro and Haku can MindLink now (the name is made up); _**bold italics**_ are Chihiro while _italics_ are Kohaku. The title could use some work….DISCLAIMER TIME!  
Kohaku, Zeniba, and Sen (in unison): Maiko doesn't own Spirited Away.  
Me: But I do own Moshido, Chihiro's little brother. Okay, Chihiro, let's see if your daddy can keep his promise…*chuckles darkly*))

**Chihiro's POV**  
I was about to ask Kohaku where he went until he stopped me with an 'Everything's fine' sternly soft look that seemed to pierce me completely. _Okay, where did that come from?_ I mentally quizzed as I looked at my baby brother Moshido, wide awake in my mother's arms, which were wet with…tears? "Chihiro….I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry! P-P-Please f-forgive me!" She wept as a miniature Niagara Falls rolling down her cheeks. _I guess she finally repented; let's hope she'll treat me nice, not just my little brother…._ I prayed while I watched my poor mother dry her tears, hand Moshido-kun to Lin (he started crying as soon as oneechan held him), and hold her arms out to me as if she wanted to…hug me? No. Engulf me in a mass of emotion, kisses, "I'm sorry's", and a flood of tears? Heck yes! "M-Mom…you're…..c-c-crushing me….." I managed to gasp out as the woman currently hugging me to death began my mommy again, letting me go with one final smooch to the cheek. "C-Chihiro….c-can you p-please forgive me?" I looked towards Lin for guidance; she shook her head 'no' and mouthed, 'No way! Hell no! Let her have it!' as she mimicked an act of sneaking up behind my mom and pretending to knock her out. After a sharp glare at her to make my childish oneechan stop her little 'pantomime'. I glanced to Kohaku for advice…

_Accept her apology, Sen-chan. At least she apologized and is willing to make up for whatever time she's lost to be a mother to you. Plus, it'll make your otouto_ (little brother) _happy too!  
__**How did you read my mind, Kohaku?**__  
I'm a river spirit, remember? I've set up a link between the two of us now; we can read each other's minds and communicate thought as well as words, as for other people, you can only read their thoughts alone.  
__**Oh, well, you're right about one thing, Kohaku-kun…**__  
What's that, Chihiro?  
__**I should forgive her…after all, she did raise me for the past 9 ½ years!  
**__Now, that's the Chihiro I know and love!  
__**What?  
**__Nothing!_

I leaned into my mom's embrace, kissing her back whenever she smooches me; "Mama….Chihiwo~…..Wove you (He's trying to tell his big sis and his mom that he loves them. How cute~!)~…." Moshido gurgled as he clapped his tiny porcelain hands in joy—WAIT ONE MINUTE! We all crowded around the 1-year-old brunette infant who had just uttered his first words. Most infants don't say their first words until 1 ½! "He said his first words! I can't believe it!" My mother squealed happily as I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. "Well, way to go, little sis. You make a better _anetou_ (older sister) than I sure do…" She mumbled to herself; Lin never really was good with compliments….did I just hear her right? Lin-oneesama would make an awesome big sis! "Moshido has a little family…" I murmured to myself as Lin caught the hint. "Hey yeah, Sen's right! Heh, look at us; Chihiro and I are the big sisters, dragon boy is the big bro, while Sen's mom could act as our mom! I can already see it…" Lin trailed off with a hint of reminiscence in her normally gruff voice, followed by a short chuckle and a drawn-out sigh. Meanwhile, I saw my mom get pulled towards a corner of my shared room by none other than Kohaku. _What in the world is he doing?_ I wondered; after a while, my mother quietly exclaimed in surprise (I could hear almost all of it): "_You didn't have to go that far!_" Okay, I demand answers NOW!

_**Kohaku!  
**__What's the matter, Sen?  
__**Don't you "What's the matter?" me! I heard what Mom said! What did you do? I demand an immediate answer, **__**Nigihayami**____**Kohakunushi**__**-sama!  
**__Oh, all right…I guess it's best if I just come clean…I snuck into your father's conscious; I tried to scare him back into treating as if he were your daughter again. Soon after he was done soiling himself due to my 'straightening him out', I warned him that if he keeps abusing you like this, I'd take you and your mother as wives and 'eat' your brother; I didn't mean it like that. Should he continue, I'll simply take you and Moshido to Zeniba's house and your mother will be sent off to a safe shelter somewhere Zeniba. I'm sorry if I went too far!  
__**….  
**__Sen-chan, can you hear me?  
__**….**__  
Ch-Chihiro, a-are you mad at me?  
__**Kohaku….**__  
Y-Yes…?  
__**Thank you. Besides, it's about time someone scared him, just to give him a taste of his own medicine! Oh, thank you Kohaku-kun~! Now, about that 'the Chihiro I know and love' you mentioned~.  
**__Don't s-say anything to Lin or Zeniba about this; I'll never hear the end of it!  
__**Okay, Haku, I won't tell~. You just have to answer this one question: do you…..really love me or like me?  
**__That's a tough question….I'll have to get back to it later, Sen-chan.  
__**Oh…Okay….**_

The next morning, I found myself in my bed with my baby brother in my arms, sleeping with a smile on his face. _He looks so cute~_… I thought with a giggle as I placed him in his crib, which was placed at about 20 feet parallel to my bed. "Where's…?" I wondered aloud as I ran downstairs to the living room to see if either Lin or Kohaku was asleep on the couch in front of the TV; I heard a light snore bubble from my bed headed big sis, half-asleep on the large couch with a blanket thrown over her. "Oh…..good morning Sen…what's up?" Lin lightly slurred as her dark eyes were blurry from sleep as she stretched her arms over her head. "W-Where's Kohaku?" I asked as I was feeling a bit worried. "Oh, he flew to a nearby shrine. Don't you worry, kid; he'll be back by tonight, squirt." She yawned as she got up from the couch, now wearing gray sweatpants, a loose light gray t-shirt, and socks. She caught me looking at her and said, "Oh, I managed to earn some human dough for once; I work in a bakery in town, near a school, Amai Gakuen Junior and Senior High —" "My school! You work near my school; maybe you could come and walk me home!" I chattered, obviously surprised. "Okay, sounds fair to me…" She replied, nonchalant as always. "It's breakfast time, you two!" My mom called from the kitchen as the smell of curry rice and shrimp miso filled my nose. _Yay, my favorite! _I thought gleefully as I raced to the table, Lin trailing behind me.

While Lin was chowing down on her breakfast of hamburg steak with rice and ramen, Mom asked her if and where she worked; "Oh, that little bakery in town called Sakura Cake. It's close to Chihiro's school." She replied while chomping down on another bunch of noodles. "Maybe you can pick her up while I work on late days?" She suggested. "Hmm, sounds good to me." Lin said, charging at the Hamburg steak that was going to get cold any minute. "Speaking of which….shouldn't you be getting ready for school, _Sen_?" Mom chided, using my worker name. "Oh no, school's today! I'm going to be so late! Mr. Manawa-sensei is going to give me an earful!" I exclaimed, running upstairs to my room to find my Lolita-style uniform. _Way to go, Chihiro…._ I mentally grumbled.


	12. Encounter 7

((Don't own Spirited Away. This might be a bit short for Kohaku's POV…By the way, 'ou' means King; 'jou' means Queen; 'oujo' or 'hime' means Princess; 'ouji' means Prince. As for Haku's school uniform, look up Ouji-Loli on Google and picture it guy-uniform style. ))

_Thank goodness Sen forgives me…I thought I'd get my butt kicked Lin or her mother if I'd broken her heart like that! I'm such an idiot; "That's the Sen I know and love!"…what was I thinking when I said that? I might as well bend on one knee and call her 'Chihiro-hime'! _ I mentally kicked myself as my face turned red, jumping from branch to branch among cherry trees, trying not to mess up my uniform. _Maybe the surprise will make up for it…I hope she likes it…_ I thought, slightly fearful as I caught sight of a school. "A school, perhaps….Hmm….Amai Gakuen Junior and Senior High." I read the sign to myself as I caught sight of a long brown ponytail in a gleaming red hair tie…Chihiro! Luckily, I managed to find myself inside the building and inside one of the classrooms before some of the students (and the teacher) arrived.

A few minutes, a tall (she was wearing high heels) woman wearing a black outfit with dark hair shoulder-length hair and blue eyes walked through the door along with a swarm of what seemed to be her students. The teacher wrote her name on the board; "Good morning, class. I am Megami Kuroka; you will address me as Megami-sensei or Kuroka-sensei. I will be teaching you foreign language. Oh, this is a new student of ours…" She turned to me. "Introduce yourself, young man." "My name is Kohaku Namineshiro. It's nice to meet you all." I said pleasantly as a pair of brown eyes spotted me.  
_**What are you doing here?  
**__Surprise~!  
__**Oh, I'm surprised alright. Wait til we get home!  
**__Ooh, I'm trouble~! Anyway, I'll explain later…  
__**You'd better….**_

"Oh, Kohaku-san, there's a window seat next to Chihiro." Megami-sensei suggested as I heard whispers of, "Great, the new kid gets to sit with the freaky girl…." "The newbie's kind of cute~…" "That stupid freak must've arranged the seating chart or something…" _  
Sen, the students are badmouthing you!  
__**That happens to me a lot, Haku…  
**__Shouldn't you tell Megami-sensei or the p-principal or something?  
__**They always get away with it by saying they didn't do it…they even threaten me not to point them out or they'll do something…**__  
Don't worry, I'm here; you're safe.  
__**Thank you so much, Kohaku-kun….**_

_Something must be done…_ I thought as I took my seat next to Chihiro. As Kuroka-sensei began the lesson, I saw a note being passed to Chihiro, who looked at it, read it, and put it in the space of her desk with a faint red on her face and a small tear in her eye. _Oh, those heartless fools are going to suffer for this….__ 'Then make them suffer…'__ Oh Kami-sama, not YOU again! __'Not to be a pest but, the teacher's coming' your way…' _ As Kuroka-sensei checked our assignments before heading to lunch, she noticed a few students (including Chihiro and myself) sitting in groups away from each other. "What's going on?" Megami-san asked us; "Well, don't just sit there; get to lunch!" In less than a second, most of the students bolted. There were only two: Sen and myself. "Chihiro, I couldn't help but notice something about you during class…at one point during class, your face was like a tomato. Is there anything wrong? Is someone bothering you?" I watched Chihiro enter falsehood as she shook her head no while the remaining students glared at her. _Huh, that little rat; wait 'until I set her straight…. If sensei finds out, I'm gonna make Ogino's ugly little mug look like a mess once I'm through with her… __'Whatcha gonna do? They're badmouthing her right in front of you! Do something!' __**Relax, beast, I have a plan…**_

"Are you positive no-one's bullying you?" Sensei asked one last time as Sen falsely confirmed. "Okay…but if anything happens, either you or Kohaku let me know immediately. Got it?" "Yes, ma'am; I will." Sen replied nervously as she ran to the lunchroom. As for me, I told Kuroka-sensei what went down after the other clusters of students that stayed behind had left for lunch; "Threats, huh? Don't worry, Kohaku, I'll take care of this…but don't tell Chihiro about what I did for her; it might bring up even more trouble, and I _definitely_ don't want that." She said, getting a bento box that served as her lunch. "Um, excuse me, Kuroka-Sensei?" "Yes, what is it, Kohaku?" "_Arigatogozaimasu._" I said, bowing at the waist as I followed Chihiro into the lunchroom, sitting next to her. I saw a single tear roll down her cheek as I attempted to wipe it off and growled to myself, "Oh, it's _on_…"

((Cliffhanger….))


	13. Intermezzo

((Sorry, but, I'll just post a little bet/note…))

Midterms (for me) are here; if I get an A in AP World midterms, I'll post a new chapter for my reviewers~! If I pass with a B, I'll put in a half-chapter. If I happen to make the midterms with a C or below, I'll reward you with NO chapters. I'm sorry, but, that's how it works….

In the meantime, I recommend checking out these fics:

Nightmares by Sweet Demi in the Pokėmon section  
Worlds and love by Jelly-bae in the Spirited Away section  
A Beast and it Beauty in the Greek Mythology section

I'm sorry for the hassle!


	14. Should I?

((Ladies and germs, I have _some_ great news….Even though I don't know the rest of my midterm results, I know that I have two B's….and 2 F's as well. *sigh* I really don't know what to do here…so, I'm going to need some help. I'm going to put a poll on my profile with two options: New Chapter or No Chapter. As always, in a democracy, the majority of the votes sway me. Let's just hope this goes well…

On another note, I see my other two stories, Beauty and Its Beast as well as my parody of Dante's Inferno (Maiko's Inferno) haven't been getting the love they deserve. Honestly, Maiko's Inferno was my VERY first chapter story…I only got 3 reviews (one of my best friends reviewed, so, there's a small plus). When I found this, I was…a bit hurt, to say the least. At least flame me on how _bad_ it was, come on, people! Anyways, I'm going to put the poll pretty soon….so….._sayonara, addio, adios, au' revoir…._bye.))


	15. I'm Back Encounter 8

((Okay, as I've said before, the democratic approach of my readers has swayed me…..as for the results: 1 voted Undecided, 0 voted No Chapter, 0 voted Delete it!, while the majority (which happened to be 5) voted New Chapter. As promised, I'll start up a new chapter. Oh, and one more thing….thank you all for reviewing! And make sure to read Sweet Demi's stories too! Review her stories and get cake from me~!))

**Chihiro's POV**

_**Kohaku, don't worry about me; I'll be fine.**__  
Liar liar, skirt on fire~! I love you too much let you get hurt by anyone. I'll find whoever threatens you and scare them off, at the least~.  
__**Kohaku, don't try anything! You're still a student, meaning that you'll get in trouble if you try to pull anything!**__  
Fine, Sen-hime, I'll try to restrain myself…for now~.  
__**Kohaku…**__  
Yes, Chihiro-chan?  
__**You said you loved me, AND you called me a princess! I'm telling Lin when we get home~!  
**__Do that and you'll regret-aw, forget it. Go ahead and tell….._

I giggled as Haku's forehead met the lunch table while he let out a groan of obvious defeat. "I was kidding!" I whispered in his ear, giggling as my (yes, I dare say MY) _shounen ryuu_ stared at me in shock.. "You m-mean….?" "Surprise surprise, I fooled you, Kohaku-kun~!" I teased, poking his arm as he tried to finish his lunch in embarrassment.

Later on, I found something shocking: a note in my desk..

"_Meet me outside, during PE, behind the school. COME ALONE!"_  
Why me, of all people? Anyways, I went to the back of the school after they took roll for gym—alone—and waited for the person who slipped the note. Suddenly, a hand fell on my shoulder and there stood one of the upperclassmen (she was a junior; I'm a freshman); her blackish-chocolate waves bobbed just above her shoulders, her sea-blue eyes sparkled with a certain kind of arrogance I've never seen… "Kohaku is _mine_; you got that, fresh meat?" She growled. "W-What do you m-mean? I-I don't k-know what you're t-t-talking about, Kuriko-senpai…" I stuttered, a bit scared of her aggressiveness. "Kohaku, the new kid; he's mine now. Stay **away** from him or else I'll send my girls for you, got that freak?" My answer came up a bit too late; she grabbed me by my ponytail and pulled out a pair of scissors. "If you so much as _whisper_ to him, I'm gonna have to give a bit of a…_**makeover**_**." **She sneered as she threw me to the ground, letting go of my hair. "_Hai…dekimashita_ (Yes…I understand)…." I bowed at the waist, holding in my tears for when I got home.

_**Kohaku….I have to stay away from you or else some of the upperclassmen girls are to do something awful to me…I can't stand being away from you!**_

_Don't worry, Sen; I'll take care of it. Whatever you do, don't let them see you cry. I'll protect for as long as I'm still standing; I'll still be with you, no matter what anyone says or does to us. Aishiteru, Chihiro-hime_ (I love you, Princess Chihiro)_…_

_**Haku….I love you too….goodbye…**_

As school ended and everyone left, only a few words crossed my mind: "_This completely and royally bites. I don't care if they shave my head bald! I'm going to see Haku whether they like it or not!_" The instant I stepped inside the house, Mom asked me with obvious concern, "Is someone bothering you at school, dear?" _How did she know all people— _"Don't worry, Chihiro-chan, Kohaku and Lin teamed up and told me everything. " She walked toward me with a sigh as Lin growled, walking from behind a corner, "I told you not to snitch, dragon boy! Damn, do you know what happens to snitches? They get_ stitches, _that's what!" My big sister hissed as Haku rolled his eyes and advanced toward me with a look in his eyes that read, 'Please, forgive me for doing what I did. I had to…' while I, however, responded with surprise, "I can't believe they told you….why did they tell you _**now**_? I'm gonna end up bald thanks to them!" I lamented, grabbing my ponytail in despair. "Chill, Sen; everything will be fine in the morning. Your—well, _our_—mom called the school and scheduled a conference with the principal during your lunch. That little harlot's gonna get hers when she sees you with me~! No-one messes with my _imouto_ (little sister) and lives to tell the tale!" Lin declared with a slightly sadistic smirk on her face, standing on the dinner table with a fist on her hip and index finger pointing at the air. As Haku's palm connected with his forehead, he sighed, "Get down from the table, Lin; you're going to wake up Moshido-kun." He pointed at the (shockingly) still-asleep Moshido, peacefully sleeping in my Mom's arms. As Lin climbed down from the table, Haku continued, "Lin, whatever you do, _don't_ threaten this Noriko person; this could get Chihiro in trouble with both the principal as well as Noriko. Be careful with what you say, Tsukiko." Kohaku growled out a warning as Lin sighed, annoyed, "Chillax, Haku; I'll keep my cool." She combed a hand through her hair as she maneuvered through to the kitchen to raid the fridge. "Now that everything's settled, Chihiro _and _Haku: go upstairs and try to complete any homework. Dinner will be ready soon…" She gave me a look that read, 'Don't stay up too long' along with a wink and a grin.

As soon as Kohaku stepped into my room and closed the door, he started toward me; I wasn't quick enough, unfortunately. He pulled me close to him (while my heart was about ready to burst from my chest) and said, "Please forgive me, Chihiro, but I had to. I couldn't stand to see you so scared; you know how protective I get whenever something's upsetting you. I just…couldn't bear to see you afraid—" He was cut off by an equally powerful hug from me. "Kohaku, don't worry. I'll try to be strong so that way you won't have to worry so much over me. In fact, I have an idea that'll keep you stress free and Noriko-san off my back: we'll _pretend_ to hate each other at school, but at home, we'll act as if nothing happened!" I grinned as Haku stood in my arms, confused. "How can I do that? I'm a terrible actor—Oh, I see where you're going with this; back at the Aburaya, I acted as if you were dust; now I just have to do the same at your school! Well, at least I can show my real self with you regardless. But, there's one catch: how can we convince Noriko that we're enemies?" He asked, his emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Simple, my dear Haku: we fake a fight. Give me your best glare." I commanded with a new confidence that even I was scared of. I saw him turn toward the door, as if in a hurry; I reach out for his shoulder, as if to say, 'Hey, wait!' and what I got in return was a pair of dark green, icy orbs boring straight into me. I fell to the floor with a sharp squeal; "Was that—" I cut him off once more. "Incredible? Why, _of course_ it was! Now all we have to do is _pretend_ argue; the story is that you tried to play a prank on me, I tried to get revenge, you ruined my homework and knocked me down at lunch while I retaliated by biting your ankle. You got that or do I need to repeat myself?" I asked as Kohaku nodded in understanding. "Well, let's hope this works, Sen-hime—dang, I did it again!" He chuckled as his cheeks flushed a _VERY_ pale pink, pulled me close, and whispered, "Does this mean we're pulling a Romeo and Juliet as of tomorrow?" "Yes, Kohaku-kun, it does." I giggled, turning a few shade of pink myself. "Very well, then_. Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!_" He chuckled, pressing his face into my hair and pressing my face into his chest (and loving it nonetheless) while I quoted in reply, "_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow._" In the next second, I found myself landing softly in my bed with a pair of warm emeralds staring down at me (and my blushing face). "Goodnight…_my Romeo_." I teased as Kohaku countered with a bit of a really…unexpected move; his eyes moving to mine after he pressed his lips against mine for about 30 seconds, he whispered in my ear, "Goodnight…_my Juliet_." , before he was settling into a sleeping bag that I pulled out just for him.

((Review, please! Sorry if it sounded too rushed and if I strangled you all with the fluffy/sugary parts of the story…))


	16. Encounter 9 and The Plan

((Thanks so much for the reviews! If only my other stories had some love…speaking of which, I'm starting a sequel for Maiko's Inferno; I'm doing the ENTIRE Divine Comedy, from Inferno to Paradise! Anyway, I don't own Spirited Away! Enjoy!))

**Chihiro's POV**

_Today was the day. _I said this to myself as I jumped from my bed (careful not to wake up the boys), brushed my teeth, took a shower, put on my uniform, brushed my hair into its usual tail with the tie Zeniba gave me, and made myself breakfast. Not too long after, I heard footsteps descend the stairs and felt eyes on my back.

_**Good Morning, Haku!  
**__Good morning to you too, Sen. Are you ready for our little 'performance'? I hope this turns out well for us…  
__**Don't worry, Haku; I can't wait to see Noriko's face when she sees Lin! I bet it'll be priceless!  
**__Don't get TOO overexcited, Chihiro; we have to stay focused in order for the plan to succeed. Once our part is done, then Lin will step in with the conference with Noriko's parents. However, there is one part in the plan that I'll enjoy most.  
__**What's that?  
**__The two of us acting even sneakier than Yubaba whenever she's gambling. Mmm~, breakfast smells nice! What is it?  
__**Hope you like eggs and homemade shrimp miso! Oh man, we have to hurry otherwise we're going to be late!**_

The car ride to school (yes, Lin drives to work, me and Haku to school, and Moshido to day-care) was silent, except for the sound of Utada Hikaru's _Simple and Clean _emanating from the radio; once we reached our destination, Lin said, "Good luck, squirts! I'll be here at 1:00 for the conference, plus, I'm picking you two up once the conference is done and over with. Got that?" "Okay!" Haku and I said in unison, running toward the school, watching Lin drive off into town. To our surprise, we came 45 minutes earlier than the bell; Perfect! This gives us more than enough time to map out our plan…

In less than 20 minutes, we had our plan set: Kohaku butts in the lunch line, causing his shoulder to hit my arm, which results in my lunch spilling onto the floor while Haku smirks at me like he's the king; later on, during art, I retaliate by ruining his painting-in-progress with a HUGE mess of colors; I lament to Noriko that 'You can keep Kohaku for all I care!' and I make Noriko follow me during gym behind the school, where I _accidentally_ bump into Haku, causing us to argue and get Noriko off of our backs! The End!

Our plan went great, right to the end; I even threw in a few (false) blackmails for good measure while he reacting by 'spreading rumors' about me! It looked like Noriko took the bait; she 'pitied' Kohaku by pulling him close and glaring her 'cool-girl' glare at me as she said, "Well, it looks like you two aren't so close~. Mind if I comfort you, Kohaku-kun~?" She said in such a sickly sweet tone that it made both me AND Haku want throw up (preferably on Noriko) as she clung to his arm. "I wouldn't mind at all, Noriko-san." He said, tossing a false yet convincing glare at me as the two walked off. "Stupid jerks!" I called out in false anger as I found a rock on the ground, let it fly, and nail Noriko's lower back. She turned to see who it was but I ran off before she could see me.

_Nice aim, Sen! I can't wait to see what'll happen next! Too bad I'll have Noriko clinging to me for Kami knows how long…  
__**Don't worry, Haku; Lin said that'll she'll pick us up after the parent-parent-teacher conference. It won't be long until we get home.  
**__Thank goodness for you, Chihiro._

((CLIFFHANGER!))_  
_


	17. Encounter 10 Conference Aftermath

((I apologize for the wait! Don't worry, ladies and gents, I'll have Purgatory and Paradise up once I finish this story! I don't own Spirited Away or Hayao Miyazaki's works! Warning: Lin being a bit OOC. Whoa, I never knew I had THIS many reviews; now, try and show the same love for my other stories, _Beauty and its Beast_ and _**ESPECIALLY**__ Maiko's Inferno_…seriously, people….only 4 REVIEWS FOR MY 10 CHAPTER PARODY OF INFERNO? I was seriously hurt by this revelation….anyways…on with the story…))

**Lin's POV**

I stepped into the fairly sized building that smelled of flour, sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, and plenty of other sweet things as the lovely mixture of fascinating scents invaded my nose and my feet moved of their own accord into my workplace: Sakura Cake. I sauntered into the building, greeted by a few scattered 'hey there's, 'hello's, and even some mellow-sounding 'how are you doing's while I moved to my oven as my white uniform skirt swished around my knees, ingredients and utensils spread out on the counter. I looked at the clock; _only 10:15…just 2 hours and 45 minutes until I get to meet the pain in Sen and dragon boy's necks. I'm judging that she'll either be the school Queen or the school tramp….yep, I'm guessing she's the school harlot._ I thought with a chuckle as I put the final touches of dark chocolate frosting on a small, wedding cake style tiramisu cake.

I felt the hours slip by; before I knew it, it was nearly 12:35. _It's a good thing I get off at 2, otherwise I would've just went back to—I'll just forget that I thought about that option. Maybe I could show Chihiro and Haku where I work…that would be a good idea…._ "Hey, Lin, there's a phone call for you!" A coworker called out as he passed me the phone; "_Lin, your job isn't too far from school, right? It's 12:42, Onee-san…_" Chihiro whispered as Haku took the line next; "_Lin, you should be leaving early; tell them that it's urgent._" Ah yes, the usual bossy dragon boy. "Alright, alright…I'm headed over there right now, lovebirds. Don't wait up, okay? Bye." I said, hanging up and putting the phone on the hook as I maneuvered through the counters and ovens while trying to take off my apron, which was white with fluttering cherry blossom petals on it (yes, the guys wear it too!).

After I ran to my gray-blue sedan and turned on the ignition, I hightailed to Chihiro and Haku's school, not caring if I got stopped for speeding and running three red lights as _Boku wa Kuma_ by Utada Hikaru played as the policeman interrogated me. I checked my watch: it read 12:53; so much speed, so little time! I bolted inside of the school with the speed of an Olympic runner, not giving a flying doughnut about who saw me; I found the lovebirds near what seemed to be the cafeteria, waiting for me. "Thank goodness you've arrived on time, Lin. You were pretty fast, considering being a weasel spirit." He chuckled as Chihiro chimed in, "The conference room is this way…" She pointed down the hall to a pair of large oak double doors.

_Maybe this might not turn out how I expected it to turn out_… I thought with a hint of fear as the three of headed toward the doors, now seeing a stern looking woman wearing a formal dark blue kimono with a royal blue and silver obi that matched with the soft gray underrobes she wore. "I think your fashion sense is catching on, dragon boy…" I whispered to Haku as he rolled his eyes, obviously wanting to get this over with as much as I and Sen did. Next to the woman stood a girl that looked to be 17 who wore her sea-blue eyes and bobbed hair with a bit of arrogance as she flounced over to Sen; "Ready to get this over with, Ogino?" She asked…I could've sworn I heard her mutter under her breath, 'Hope the loser keeps her mouth shut…' _Oh, if she even tries to lie on Sen, she'll lose some of those pearly whites of hers! Sen has my permission to knock her lights out….._ I thought as I entered the conference room…uh, did I say 'conference room'? What I _**meant**_ to say was: one of those fancy waiting rooms you see in big-shot mansions.

As I shook myself out of the daze I put myself in, I turned to the stern looking woman as if I was oblivious as to why I was here and asked, "So….why did you call me here, Miss or Madame…?" "_Watashi no namae wa Norikohashirane Umeko desu_ (My name is Norikohashirane Umeko). My daughter has told me that your younger sister Chihiro has been…bullying her. She's also told me that Chihiro has threatened to cut her hair once during gym. Is this true?" She asked.

_Oh….HELL….NO! There must be an ice rink in Hell right now because there's NO WAY that little tramp double-timed my imouto! This harlot's going down—_I was broken from my mental tirade by Haku, who had a bit of an 'I will rule you in the next ten seconds' look in his features; "Actually, I have someone who says something else entirely. Ah, Kuroka-sensei, may you come in, please?" He requested and lo and behold, a dark haired woman with black eyes swaggered in, wearing a black trench coat over what seemed to be an elegant Lolita dress that stopped five centimeters below the knees with black boots that stopped where the dress met; I like this chick's style _already _and I only saw her for five seconds! "Namineshiro-kun speaks the truth; I have evidence to prove that your daughter Kuriko is obviously lying." She declared, her tone radiating the essence of being pissed off a bit too much.

She walked over to a small flat screen that hung on the southern wall, pulled a videotape from a jacket pocket, pushed it into a VCR, and pressed Play. Let the magic unfold~. On the screen, in black and white, was that Kuriko brat yanking on Sen's ponytail, pushing her down in the halls, clocking Sen in the nose in the locker rooms…

_Chihiro…tell me this isn't true….if it is…that harlot's gonna walk home bald, toothless, and black-and-blue! How dare she do this to you, imouto! _Almost an hour later, I tried to restrain myself from leaping for joy; that Kuriko girl got an earful from her mom, told off by Kuroka, and got a personal gift to take home with her: a slipped Bird under the table by Sen AND Haku. The three of us were successful in restraining ourselves until we got into the sedan and shut the doors; "I cannot _believe_ that you, of all people, would shoot that brat the Bird beneath the table like that, dragon boy!" I jeered as he countered, "Me? It should be Chihiro who should getting praise; I never expected her to go that far…" His voice trailed off into laughs as Sen flushed a bright pink and shouted, "_Dattebayo_ (Believe it!)!" "Come on, let's go pick up Moshido-kun." I said, my hoots winding down to a few short chuckles as I turned up _Parade_ by _Chaba_ on the radio. _This ought to be a pretty interesting ride home…_ I thought, chuckling still and shaking my head as I glanced at Chihiro and Haku, sleeping as they leaned on each other.


	18. Runaway Romance 1

((YAY, A NEW CHAPTER! This time, it will be in…..Kohaku's POV! I don't own Spirited Away! Sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long… *puts up a shield in case anyone tries to throw anything* Warning: stuffy (fluffy/steamy) scene later in this chapter! WOW! I actually have 35 reviews? Why can't you show the same love for _Maiko's Inferno_? I COMMAND YOU ALL TO READ AND REVIEW IT OR ELSE! *has a chainsaw and isn't afraid to use it* Also, there's a twist~…))

**Kohaku's POV**

I still don't believe it myself….at last, Kuriko got suspended! But I have an itching feeling that she'll probably be back… "Okay, you two lovebirds, wake up. We're at Moshido's day-care." I heard Lin say in her usual gruff tone, shaking the two of us by the shoulders. Sen and I managed to (reluctantly) unwind our arms from around each other and stretched our legs once we stumbled out of the car.

_I didn't want to wake up yet, Chihiro~!_

_**I know, me neither…oh, wait'll you see Moshido-kun; he looks so cute when he's asleep~!**_

_I have a feeling that something may go wrong, Chihiro-chan…but don't worry, I'll protect you—_

_**And I'll protect YOU, Haku. Some things I can handle on my own, okay…?**_

_Oh, alright…I just don't want to see you hurt…_

After a few short teasings from Lin (we never lived it down), we headed towards a two-story building that was painted cream and powder blue; a sign over the door read "_Komoriuta Nursery_". A young man and woman walked toward us wearing white shirts and jeans, their shoelaces flying with each step. "Hello Lin and welcome back to Komoriuta Nursery; you're on time to pick up your younger brother Moshido-kun!" The woman giggled, her black eyes shining with each word she said. "Say, who's he? Is he a friend of yours?" The lanky man had asked, his gray eyes directed at me. "My name is Kohaku Namineshiro. It's nice to meet you, sir." I said, still sounding a bit groggy from sleep. "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you too, Kohaku. My name's Tohru Nagasaki and this young lady here is my younger sister Minako." Tohru had said with a tone of friendliness in his voice and a grin on his face.

We were led into a large room that smelled of powder and filled with cribs, which were filled with sleeping infants; I could spy one of them with chocolate tufts on the top of its head and, as soon it spotted me, the infant (I recognized it to be a 'him') cooed, "_Aniki_ (older brother)-tan~!" Chihiro awkwardly (to me, it was graceful) tiptoed over to Moshido's crib and whispered, "_Otouto!_" as she picked him up and held him. Thank Kami that Lin was preoccupied…if she had seen my face doing a rather lovely impression of a tomato, I'd never live it down! I gazed at Chihiro; she looked like a natural mother, holding her baby brother in her arms…Wow, imagine if…Um, anyway. The next thing I knew, I was carrying Moshido back to the sedan but had only a bit of trouble putting him in the baby seat, which Lin assisted me with….and by 'assisted', I meant to say that she sat back and watched me until I nearly tangled my fingers together with the straps.

When we left the nursery with Moshido, Lin had said, "Since it's unsafe for the baby to sit up front, it _really_ pains me the most to say this to you two lovebirds, but….one of you will have to sit up front or to the middle row (it had three rows)." She reluctantly said. "_NO!_" Sen and I whispered, clutching each other closely like a certain pair of star crossed lovers, destined to never break apart, not even in death. She sighed, "Either that or the both of you will sit to one side with Moshido in the middle." In the end, we went with the former: I, however, came up with a suggestion that would benefit all of us: Moshido would sit in the middle while Chihiro-hime and I sat in the back. Lin, obviously pleased with this, agreed.

_**Nice job, Kohaku! You saved us from a car ride apart from each other! It would've been torture….**_

_You're welcome, hime~. I'm getting a bit hungry…_

_**Me too…but I'll eat later, when we get home. Speaking of which, we're halfway there…Plus, I'm a bit tired…**_

_I can be your pillow, Sen-hime~!_

_**K-Kohaku….oh, if you insist…**_

Hook, line, and sinker! The next thing we knew, we wound up asleep (again) and having our arms entangled in each other yet again…not that I would've minded, of course~. One thing I've noticed during our little 'embrace' was…Chihiro was so _warm_; I couldn't help but move closer to her despite the bumps in the road.

When we got home, we all settled down to dinner made by none other than Chihiro's mother; her cooking was good…not as good as Chihiro's, though. When we were done with our homework and put Moshido to bed, Chihiro asked me a very…_surprising _question: "Can I have a goodnight kiss…please?" She said, her face doing a perfect imitation of a cherry. "Ch-Chihiro…I…" I hesitated for almost a minute. I then answered, "Fine…but _just_ _**one**_ kiss. And make it quick…" I whispered as I placed a hand on her still blushing cheek and leaned in towards her. The next minute was…_bliss_. Complete heavenly bliss. When I pulled away, Chihiro's eyes seemed to glow with love and a hint of childishness; she was up to something…

_Oh, no…Sen, what are you up to?_

_**Oh, it's just nothing~! I'm just to going to make this REALLY quick~.**_

_Make what quick?_

She answered my question with another kiss…and another….and another. Those three kisses happened in ONE minute. Oh, it's payback time! I retaliated by putting hands on her shoulders…and began tickling the life out of her. Her laugh was like a divine chorus resonating throughout my mind as she leapt at me, a wide grin still painted on her face; the next minute that passed was a bit…out of hand. The next thing we knew, my arms were wrapped around her frame, our hair was let loose from their tails, and I even shocked myself by the following action: I whispered (in a way that did NOT sound like me AT ALL) before kissing her slender neck, "My hime…_aishiteru_ (a serious version of saying 'I love you')…" I suddenly heard footsteps; "Haku, hide! My father's coming!" Sen whispered in fear. "Wait, what! I thought he passed out smashed!" I whispered with a hint of anger in my tone. "Chihiro…" The monster of a man slurred with the drunkenness of three bottles of sake. "What'ssss going on, maid….who's there?" He stuttered as he staggered into the room, a half-empty bottle in one of his massive paw-like hands.

Chihiro, still in her school uniform (the both of us were, you sickos!), walked to her beast of a father (and stopped 9 feet away), performed a submissive bow, and asked frightfully, "Y-Y-Yes, f-f-f-father….?" He responded with closing the distance between them (not caring if he stumbled or not) and dealt a rather harsh drunken backhand to Sen's face, who fell back with a loud crash into Moshido's crib, waking him with a whimper. "_Otou-san…?_" The infant whimpered, already on the verge of tears. "Huh….ooooohhh, it's you, _gaki _(meaning little brat)…Why are yooouuu crying? Shut uuuuupppp!" The beastly man garbled, grabbing the infant by the arm and jerking him up and down, Moshido wailing all the while; laying eyes on Sen, he dropped Moshido back into the crib and advanced toward her and drawled, "Clean up this mess, _kono joro_ (basically, now that he's seen Kohaku, but didn't harm him, he just called Chihiro easy. Not a nice move…)—" Just when I was about to transform into my dragon form, he was cut off with two whacks over the head, one by Lin with a mallet used to pound meat and the other by Chihiro's mother with a frying pan. "Nice job, Lin! I think we left too big of a bump on his head…" "Nah, the pig deserved it, if you ask me; no one messes with my friends and lives to tell the tale!" Lin boasted as Miss Ogino-san rolled her eyes and gave her soon to be ex-husband a kick where most guys don't like being kicked.

"It isn't safe here…" I growled as I watched Sen try to wipe her tears and tried to calm Moshido; "He's right, you know; we can't stay here…_**especially**_ not with this animal still walking the face of the earth." Lin grimaced, giving the monster another kick. "I know, but…what about school? How can Moshido be cared for?" Chihiro questioned with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "There is **one **place I know of that can act as a haven for all of us." I said with a bit of a proud smirk.


	19. Runaway Romance 2

((That's right, everyone's favorite/hated authoress is back from her cruise to Jamaica and the Cayman Islands~! So, who missed me, huh? *Silence and crickets chirp for one minute* Okay~, no-one missed me, then…Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait this long! Plus, I made a typing error: I was thinking of typing 'Lin' when I typed 'Kohaku' instead when they volunteered wherever they were going to choose as a safe haven for the group. Anyway, this chapter shall now be in….THIRD PERSON! *DUN DUN DUN* Yes, I said it; I'll write out this chapter in third person! Kaonashi, you have the honors of saying the disclaimer!  
Noh-Face: Ahhh…ahh…ahh-uhhh…. (Maiko-san doesn't own Spirited Away or anything mentioned or referenced in this story and chapter.) *he bows and fades away*))

After what seemed like countless hours of flying on the white dragon's back, Lin's stomach grumbled with the force of the Kanto Quake, much to everyone else's annoyance. "Tsukiko-san, didn't I _specifically_ tell you to eat before we escaped?" Chihiro's mother growled in a whisper, letting her short brown locks whip against her face as she cradled her still-asleep infant Moshido against her chest, careful not to rouse him. "Oi, I wasn't even hungry to begin anyways. Hey, imouto, did you bring any goodies?" Lin quizzed as her stomach growled even louder. "Hey, I still have four _onigiri_ (rice balls that are sometimes stuffed with seafood, plums, vegetables, or meat) in my jacket pocket from lunch today," Chihiro said, pulling one from her Lolita-style blazer pocket. "It's gotten cold now but it still could be—" Sen was interrupted by a loud crunching sound from behind her. _Lin did NOT just do what I think she did…_ Chihiro thought with an exasperated look on her face as she turned around to see the angering (well, to her) sight of Lin popping what was left of the beef-filled _onigiri_ into her mouth with a few small bits of beef and rice around her mouth.

Not a second later, a livid shriek of "_**LIN!**_" filled the diamond-spread sky as well as the ears of the dragon Kohaku Nigiyamikushi, his passengers (unfortunately), and possibly the houses that they soared above. "Geez, I'm sorry 'bout that, squirt; are you taking Western opera or something? Those are some pipes you're sporting…" Lin grimaced, making sure that her ears weren't bleeding from the impact of Chihiro's choral attack. Sen, however, reverted to a quiet, blushing statue; cherry-red from both the vigor of her shout and her obvious embarrassment. The white dragon formerly known as Haku gave Sen a comforting and humorous look that read, '_Don't worry, Chi-hime; it's about time she was taught a lesson! Plus, she wouldn't stop talking…_' Chihiro, still a bit embarrassed, mumbled a question into Lin's ear: "How far is your apartment, Oneesama (Elder Sister)?" Lin, in silence, pointed down to a building on a line where the city side and countryside settled down and got acquainted with one another.

Once Haku touched down onto the leaf-decorated roof of the house, he stood there, now in his humanoid form, his outstretched palms emanating a faint bottle green light as he guided first Sen's mother and baby brother onto the roof. "Women and children land first!" He called out as he landed Chihiro next. Lin, unfortunately, landed on her backside with a dull thump. "Ouch! What the hell, dragon boy? I thought you said 'women and children land first'! I thought you were a _gentleman_, Haku!" Lin interjected with a grimace aimed directly at Kohaku, who shrugged it off and said with a slightly proud smirk, "Oh really? I never knew _you_ were a _lady_, Tsukiko." Lin, in response, proceeded to backhand Haku over his head for that remark but composed herself and said in a restrained tone, "You're in _my _home, Kohaku; treat me with _respect_…_please_." She ended with gritted teeth as she opened a trap door that led down into the apartment penthouse, where she (and a roommate) resided. "Come on down, but be quiet; my roommate's already asleep—" As the group descended, the weasel spirit was cut off by a feebly, drowsy voice faintly calling her name: "Lin….?" 

As the group settled down, Haku whispered to Lin, "You said you shared this apartment with someone; I think your room mate is up and about. We might've woken them…" "Relax, dragon boy. It's just Reiko-san, my co-worker; she's a pretty light sleeper. Hey, Rei-chan, I'm home…and I brought guests." Lin announced nonchalantly as a pair of catty silver eyes floated toward the group and stopped a nearly half a foot away from Lin as they blinked twice. "Hey, Lin…so this is the little sister you've told me about! Nice to meet you, Miss…" "Ogino; my name is Chihiro Ogino. This is my mother, my baby brother Moshido, and my friend Kohaku." Sen introduced, gesturing to her loved ones in turn. "As I said before, it's nice meeting you! I'm Reikokujou Nekonuma." The owner of the silver eyes moved a bit to the right and turned on the lights to reveal a tall, slightly tan and slightly muscular yet lanky young male with gold locks that tapered a six inches past the nape of his neck with silver streaks; he wore a cream traditional Japanese sleeping robe that hung a bit off his shoulders.

"So, Lin, I just want to know one thing: _What took ya so long, huh?_ I've been waiting _**forever**_!" He exclaimed in a whisper as he clutched her in a sort of bear hug, seeing the still-asleep Moshido, who was on the verge of waking up as he stirred. "I had to bust out of that abominable bath house, come here, get a job, and help out my _imouto _with a few things." The weasel spirit replied through gritted teeth, already angry with her impatient room mate's whining. He was met with a fist on top of his head and an maddened cry of, "Be quiet, you baka (idiot/fool)! You're gonna wake the-" She was cut off by an infant's coo. Moshido was waking up….

((Will Moshido cry? Find out soon! Please read and review my Divine Comedy series…_**PLEASE!**_))


	20. Runaway Romance 3

((Sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! I just updated my Divine Comedy Parody and I'm a bit tired…Anyway, I was held up due to my AP test coming up in May, so root for me and hope I pass into AP European! Woo-hoo! I LOVE Europe; trust me, it is really interesting…opinions aside, enjoy the story. Disclaimer time, Lin!  
Lin: If Maiko would have owned Spirited Away, Dragon Boy and Sen would've been wedded with kids a _long time ago!_))

**Lin's POV **

Moshido's curious dark eyes darted around the room, surveying his new surroundings. "Ma…ma…" He whimpered as his tiny, chubby arms reached out towards his mother's face. I said to my room-mate (and pain in the neck), "Hey Rei, are there any guest rooms around?" "Yeah, there are two large rooms that are right down the hall!" He called out to me as he wandered around the hallway and ambled toward the kitchen. Oh man, here we go _again_! I've told him twice not to scarf down the entire fridge in one week, bottomless stomach or not! "Hey Lin-chan, I wonder if we still have any more of the other night's tempura in—OW!" In less than a minute, Rei fell on his backside on the other side of the kitchen with a bang as a reddish purple bruise formed on his left cheek. "What was _**that**_ for, huh? I only just asked about the tempura…" Reikokujou muttered as he rubbed his bruise gingerly. "Take a look inside the fridge…maybe that'll answer your question, _Reiko_…" I hissed through my teeth as I opened the fridge to have him eyeball the obviously invisible food.

"Oh, I guess I forgot about getting groceries…oops." He sheepishly said as I advanced toward him with a look that could kill. Before I could raise a fist, he muttered something under his breath; a flash of purple smoke filled the refrigerator, and, when it cleared, the invisible food was…well, no longer invisible. "Reiko…" I said with a seemingly blank look on my face. "Yes, Lin?" He asked in a terrified tone with worry lines creasing his forehead. "Why did you do _not _tell me or even _**do**_ something about this _earlier_, when I was practically screaming at you to go and get groceries?" I ranted as I grabbed my room-mate and shook him by the shoulders. "Because…I…didn't…want you….to be wary about this…" He warbled with each wobble I shook through into him. "Yeah, I know…but why not?" I demanded as I dropped him to the floor. "Because…" Reiko said in a stern tone as a dark green aura enveloped him; after nearly a minute, the light vanished, only to leave behind a silver-eyed tomcat that was standing on his hind legs with what seemed to be pale blond fur wearing the same cream-colored sleeping robe, his white-tipped tail swishing to and fro nervously. _It couldn't be…_ "R-Reiko…Tell me, please…..Is that really you…?" I asked as Moshido's voice cooed, "_Neko~. Hooray!_"

**Kohaku's POV**

I'll just have to make one small mental note to myself: NEVER tick off Lin, _ever_. "Lin, do you even know who he is?" I asked as my eyes wide and my breath escaping me. The weasel spirit could only nod slowly to my question as the cat spirit formerly known as Reikokujou bent down and offered her his paw. "Lin, please hear me out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first; I thought you might feel inferior about me—" He was interrupted by a finger on his pink nose as Lin said, "So what if you're a cat spirit? I've met plenty of them. But I'm still pretty miffed that you didn't tell me on the get-go; I'll let you off easy…for now." She sighed, rubbing her left temple with her right hand. "Lin…he's trying to tell you something he couldn't bear to tell you before…" I said on Reiko's defense. "And what's that, Haku?" Lin said in a slightly irritated tone. "Not only is he a cat spirit, he is the _Duca di Gatti _(Duke of Cats), a relative of the Cat Baron, the ally of Renaldo Moon; Reikokujou has been hiding here—wait! He's been hiding here, all this time?" I inquired to myself, shocked as the Cat Baron's cousin picked himself up, dusted himself off, and pulled Lin close.

_**Who's the Cat Baron, Haku?  
**__The Cat Baron is one of the most esteemed of cat spirits, next to the Royal Feline Family, that is. There is the Cat King, his missing wife, his son Prince Lune, and his future bride Yuki. I'd have to caution you about the Neko no Ou: he's a bit possessive and a bit conniving. As for the Prince, he's someone you'd want to be your friend; I've met him and his bride once and they were really compassionate towards me.  
__**Wow, that must've been exciting! There's also someone else you've mentioned…um, Renaldo…Moon?  
**__Oh, Renaldo Moon; he was framed for gobbling up all of the fish in the World of Cat which gives him his large stature. However, when I met him, he was a bit grumpy at first, but I soon came to like him too…  
__**Oh, really? That must be nice, having to see them…hey Haku, I wonder if we could go the World of Cats! Can we?  
**__I don't know, hime; I told you that the Cat King can be a bit possessive…fine, we'll go, but we must keep on our toes.  
__**Hooray! I'm going to the World of Cats~! I wonder what it looks like…  
**__Don't get your hopes up too soon, Sen…_

Meanwhile, on the outside, Lin was in Reiko's arms, laughing her lungs out—hey, wait a minute! "Lin, what's so funny?" I questioned, still in shock. "Because, he said I should be mad at him! How can I be mad at this loveable dope? Just because he's related to a baron doesn't mean that I should tell him off for not telling me! Why didn't you tell me earlier, Rei?" She said, her laughs trickling down to chuckles. "Because you'd either get mad or think that you're lesser than me, which you're not. Um, Lin-san…?" "Yes?" She asked with a grin pasted on her face. "Can you—gasp-let me breathe for just a minute—gasp-please?" Reiko asked between gasps of air. After several struggles of breath later, Reiko had straightened out and knelt in front of Lin on one knee, hand to his heart. "Please forgive me for keeping this secret, and for so long! I…I n-never intended to be found out, especially not like this—" He was cut off by a chuckle from Lin.

**Lin's POV **(again)

"Oh, Kami-sama, you adorable little dope; didn't you hear me before? I forgive you already, sheesh! Now I suggest you all make yourselves comfortable; the guestrooms are down the hall and to the right. Goodnight…oh, and dragon boy made sure that all of our stuff got here safely. Goodnight, you guys." I yawned as I slung a sleeping Rei's arm over my shoulder, half-strutting and half-stumbling to my bedroom as well as Reiko's, which was next door to mine (didn't see that coming, did you?). After I flopped into my bed, I felt something warm next to me…okay, next stop is Memory Lane! Every single inch and nerve of me was screaming out, _Lin, you baka, you carried the Duke of Dummies into your room! Why me? Oh well, _I thought to myself, _at least I have Lin's Night Out~! I'm going to have fun tonight—wait a second. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to put Rei in his room, get nice and ready, and then head out. Alright then, Lin, let's do this! _

I then proceeded to haul him out of my room bridal style until I stumbled and got quite a good look at his face; how was I so blind as to _not _notice how…well, _hot_ the dope looked when he was asleep? Um, anyway, after I put the 'Duke' to sleep in his room, I got myself dolled up with some makeup and perfume with a simple silver necklace, got dressed in a lovely little black dress that stopped a bit past the knee along with a nice pair of black stilettos, and sped off in my sedan to the nearest casino. Oh yeah, it's party time…

((SHORT CLIFFIE! Who will Lin meet at the casino? Put in requests in the form of reviews~!))


	21. Runaway Romance 4

((Okay, everyone, I at least managed to put in a short little something for you all, so there's no saying: 'Why didn't she put up something yet?' Anyway, root for me that I shall pass my AP exams~! Wish me luck in the form of reviews~! Demi-nee, it's disclaimer time! Do it~!  
Demi: Right! *reads copyright laws, reads _my _copyright laws, then busts out laughing in a plush chair* Seriously, Maiko own Spirited Away or even _anything _mentioned in this? Oh, that's too rich! That's too hilarious! I'm _so _writing this down…. Oh, okay, I guess I should stop laughing now….Oh, my goodness….I can't breathe…..  
Me: -_- …. Please just don't rub it in, Demi-oneechan….))

**Lin's POV**

After I ditched my apartment, I drove off in my sedan only to find myself whizzing past dozens of looming neon lights that flashed on and off in what seemed to be sort of show (are they welcoming me?) in front of a large Western-style casino. "I'm in heaven…." I murmured to myself as I stepped inside, hearing the slot machines roll, the curses of those who gambled their checks on the craps tables rattling and shaking in my ears, the slightly acrid odor of the one- two-hit combo of saké and nicotine from cigarettes nearly making my eyes water… "At long freakin' last…._I'm finally home~…_" Another person chorused with me, the somewhat wafting smell of sweet plum saké running rampant on her breath and slipped into my nose. "So, how's it been with you, huh? It's been how long since I've seen you, Lin-san?" As the female chattered, I can't help but remember her from somewhere before….

(**IT'S FLASHBACK TIME!**)

_I moved to the slot machines after collecting my $1590 winnings at the craps tables, already smirking at a blonde, brown-eyed woman who cursed (rather violently) as she lost another slot. "Yo, you wanna know how to beat this stupid slot?" I asked, looking her dead in the eye as she cried with a half-finished peach saké bottle in her hand, "Yes! Just tell me already so I can pay my freakin' debt and go home!" I whispered the secret and after a few tries, she hit Jackpot nearly 67 times in a row. After celebrating, she thanked me and turned to leave. "Wait!"I called out, "You didn't tell me your name!" After smoothing back her bangs, revealing a blue diamond tattoo on her forehead, she smiled as she turned around to face me with a smirking chuckle and said, "Oh, all righty then, my name is…"_

(**FLASHBACK IS OVER!**)

"_Lady Tsunade_! There you are; I've been looking all over for you! I _told _you to stay away from gambling houses about ten thousand times!" A woman with short black hair and black eyes ran to her, wearing a black button-down shirt with matching slacks and black strapped flats, panting as she skidded to a stop in front of her amber-eyed friend. "Tsunade….who's she?" She slightly panted between words as she gestured towards me. "Shizune, she is the person who got me free of that crazy debt. Thanks to her, I can now go back to the gambling houses with my head _and _my chances held high~! All right~, Lin! Way to go!" She applauded happily, pumping a fist into the air with a large grin. "Anyway, Lin-san, we've got to get back to Konohagakure; now that your pesky gambling debt is out of the way, you _still_ have the rest of that paperwork to deal with the instant you step foot in that office! L-Lady Tsunade, are you hearing me?" She called after Tsunade's back as it made a full turn, heading for the door. She took one step outside the door….and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "She _really _used a shadow clone? Are you serious, Tsunade-sama? One day, you _are_ gonna get rid of this paperwork…" Shizune grumbled as she marched out in search of her boss. "Awkward…" I muttered to myself as I headed towards the slots. Out of the blue, I heard a loud _cha-ching_ noise, the clatter of coins, and lastly, a boisterously joyous, triumphant shriek of "I have officially won the Jackpot!" "Step on up, pay my respects, and kiss my feet while you're at it!" Tsunade happily cried as she jumped up onto the craps table that I just left and paraded around while several security guards tried to get her to calm down. _Heh, good luck with trying to get __**her **__down from there… _I chuckled as I gave an unseen salute to the happy (and now stinking rich) buxom blonde singing "We are the Champions" and snuck out the door into the neon and street lit night.

((Cliffhanger; sorry, but, I'd just like to say one thing: I'm done with my AP exams~! If I pass, I give my reviewers hugs! If not…then I'll stop updating and leave you all hanging.))


	22. Runaway Romance 5

((I'm back~! I have an itching feeling that….no-one missed me. Anyways, I _was _going to give hugs to the reviewers that missed me, but since no-one's reviewed my newer chapters….oh well. Other than that, wish me luck on the finals~!

**EDIT: I have finally finished the finals….but passed my Algebra with a C….oh well. Now that that's out of the way….please, do the disclaimer, Sen, if you may~!  
Sen/Chihiro: Maiko-sama doesn't own _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_, also known as Spirited Away; if she did, she would be rich and I'd be married to Kohaku… *blushes*))

**Chihiro's POV**

As I scanned the silver tinted, moonlit scenery outside the window of my new room (at Lin's apartment, mind you), I thought to myself, _I miss Moshido and Kohaku being with me! It feels weird being alone! Why did Lin put Moshido in Mom's room…'Big Sis' is __**definitely**__going to get an earful from me for separating me from Kohaku! I'll make sure of it! Worst of all, I won't even see Kohaku before I go to sleep..._

_Calm down, Sen…I miss seeing your smile before I went to sleep, too...  
__**Wait, K-Kohaku…oh, please, l-let that be you!  
**__Yes, it is me, Chihiro.…When is Lin coming back? If she's gone for more than an hour, I'm coming to your room; it's next to mine.  
__**I don't know when she'll be back; maybe in another, umm, 30 minutes or so, I think? Oh, I'm really starting to miss you, Haku…  
**__So am I, Sen; if anything happens, anything at all, let me know and I'll come running to you. Okay, my hime?  
__**Okay…Oh, man, this is getting a bit boring, waiting here…  
**__Hmmm~, on second thought, may I come over to keep you company so you won't be bored?  
__**Oh, alright…at least we'll be bored together...**_

In less than five minutes, Haku stood in the doorway with slightly bleary olive green eyes, a light bottle green sleeping robe slightly hanging from his shoulders and his hair out loose. "Since I'm here, I might as well tell you something that went down at the Aburaya before I left…." He began in a somewhat serious tone as he sat next to me. The next few minute that passed were filled with stifled, yet uncontrolled laughter and "I can't believe it~!" and "It's true!" were thrown back and forth between the space between Kohaku and I. "Yubaba, _**the**_ Bath Crone Yubaba, _actually _had to be nice to her workers _and _her guests? I would've loved to see to her face!" I laughed through the pillow that was clutched between my arms and legs. "Yes, just because yet _another _complaint came up that she and another worker were being way too harsh to the infamously sensitive Piyopiyo (the baby chick) spirits. In fact, when one of the Piyopiyos went to order another camellia soak bath token, Yubaba even told them to 'go somewhere else to preen their grimy feathers'; they actually retaliated by pecking at that massive wart on her face _and _her crow's beak of a nose! After they left, Yubaba was mad enough to burn down the whole bathhouse in one go; luckily, she didn't, thank Kami-sama…" The dragon puffed out a smothered laugh as he rolled on his back, a wide grin painting his handsome face that was already red from laughter.

"T-That's nothing, Haku; you should've been in art class: there was a paint war going on~! I was working on an unfinished painting of Lin as an empress—" I was cut off by a snicker. "Lin? _Made as an empress? _There is no way will _that_ happen!" He busted out into quiet peals of laughter as he put his head in my lap. With a light tug at one of his locks, I continued: "Anyway, while I was painting _The Pearl Empress_ (I made up the title~!), someone a bit far off from me called out, 'Hey freak, do you need some help with that _masterpiece_?' I was about to answer when I heard a loud _splat _noise. I turned to my paper and saw that there was a huge black stain in the middle of the painting—where Empress Lin sat—" I was cut off by a growl. "I'm starting not to like this story, Chihiro-hime…" He growled as his eyes began to glow a forest green. "Wait, wait a minute, Kohaku; this is where it gets good. As I was saying, I saw the black blot on my painting and took revenge; I told a friend of mine, Kanako, what happened and she marched over and dumped a bunch of blue paint on his head! One of _his _friends spilt yellow paint on Kanako's skirt, and, sooner or later, there was a full scale paint battle in the art room: boys versus girls—" "And who won?" Haku questioned out of suspense. "_Onna-tachi~._ (The women~.)" I concluded with a proud grin, thankful of emerging with only Empress Lin lightly wounded in black paint.

"So, what happened afterward?" Kohaku inquired as I replied with a proud smirk, "I managed to re-create the painting, clean up the mess afterwards with Kanako's help, and got home clean; in fact, the art teacher didn't even alert my parents!" I concluded with nostalgia as Kohaku chuckled, "Sounds like fun~, hime-sama. You know, I'm getting sort of tired….c-can I lay in your lap for a bit longer, Chihiro-chan?" He yawned with a slight blush as he cupped my cheek with his warm hand; "Alright…" I sighed, feeling sleepy myself.

A few minutes later, the next thing I knew, I was holding a sleeping Kohaku close to me in my new guest bed; "Goodnight, _watashi no ryuu~*…_" I whispered, kissing (_**MY!**_) Haku softly on the lips before drifting off to sleep, hearing his heartbeat as well as….what seemed to be Lin's voice, snickering, "Well, well, well, lovebirds~…"

((Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed…..anyways, REVIEW…..please? Oh, and Chihiro is calling Haku her dragon~. Sorry, Haku fangirls!  
Sen/Chihiro: I'm not~! *sticks out her tongue at the Haku fangirls while hugging the Chihiro/Haku fans and reviewers*))


	23. Tension 1

((Sorry for making everyone wait so long for me to update! I had to deal with finals, summer reading assignments, you know the rest, et cetera….anyways; this long-awaited chapter shall be written in none other than…Kohaku's POV _and _Lin's POV! Yubaba, recite the disclaimer~!  
Yubaba (through a forced smile): Maiko doesn't own _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi _or any of its characters…or anything referenced. *sighs* Except for Moshido…  
Me: Oh, and I now have a FictionPress account; look at my profile here for the link to my FP, please~.))

**Kohaku's POV**

I managed to open my eyes to see Lin barely struggling to hold in a laugh as she leaned in on the doorway, faintly smelling of a mixture of peach and plum sakè as she teased, "_Haku and Chihiro sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!_" I, however, took a rather…_different_ approach; after swatting away the overly fluffed lavender pillow from her face, Lin chuckled with a smirk as she turned to leave, "You two had better get hitched soon and give me some good looking nephews and nieces, you hear?" Turning to Sen with a loving look, I said to myself as I motioned to kiss her forehead, "Oh, Chi-himesama, you don't know what you do to me~." However, something unexpected happened; apparently I fell into a trap set by none other than the love of my life—yes, that _includes _my afterlife—Sen. "No, Haku-kun, I don't know what I do to you…but I want to, though~. And…I just heard what Lin said, b-by the way…" My (yep, step off, because she's MINE!) Chihiro stammered a bit as her gorgeous face turned a faint pink as I caught her murmuring to herself, "I-I wonder…w-what it'd b-be like if Kohaku was a daddy…"

I chuckled as I pulled her close, my arms wrapped around her, but wore a serious face as I assured her while loosening her silky dark brown locks from Zeniba's hair tie, "I'm _positive _that you would make an extraordinary mother, Sen. As for me, I don't—" I was cut off by a finger to my lips as Chihiro said in a light scolding tone, "Kohaku, you'd be a great dad. Don't doubt yourself!" "You know what? You're right, hime~!" I said, perking up at Sen's 'pep talk' as I kissed her cheek. Seeing a slightly tired look in her eyes, I pulled the covers away from the bed and placed her near the wall, at the window, and tucked her in. As for myself, I managed to find an old, but good, futon to sleep in on the floor. The last thing I saw before drifting off to a light sleep, however, was my Sen asleep with a breath-taking smile on her lovely face…

_~*~*~* The Dream ~*~*~*~_

I found myself awake in a green field beneath a cherry tree, pink petals floating down onto the frame of a sleeping young woman wearing a light blue kimono with a silver and white obi and matching under robes; she was…pretty. Not as astounding as my Chihiro, though. Why I said this is mainly because of the opaque veil covering her face; I reached over to lift it but was stopped by a hand. The woman's hand was in fact colder than ice; she sat up straight as she warned me, "Do not reveal me to this world, my dear boy…" That voice sounded faintly familiar to me, as if from a memory of long ago….no. It can't be….. "M-Mother…." I gasped, shocked as I began to back away from her; "Don't be afraid of me, Kohaku. I've seen you in all of your trials and…I'm so proud of you!" She rushed toward me in an attempt to hug me—Wait a minute; I did say just happen to say 'hug'? What I meant to say was: 'tackle'. "Ack…stop! Stop, please! M-M-Mother…I...can't….breathe…." I gasped out as if I were a fish just dragged from the waters. A second later, she reluctantly released me, her veil still hiding her face from me; as I struggled to regain my breath, she apologized and said with a slight smile, "You've fallen for someone, my son~." I sat up at this, trying my best to gain the emotionless mask I've made for nearly 14 centuries and— "Don't deny it, Kohaku; I've been watching you. She's a human, and a good one, at that; she's _very _pretty as well as loyal and strong. And the way she tried to get rid of that Noriko girl was priceless!" She laughed warmly, rolling onto her back with her veil miraculously still shielding her face—okay, how in the world does she keep that blasted veil on her face? "Simple, my darling son: a spell. I am an ocean naiad, after all~." She chuckled, her faint ocean blue eyes now shining through the veil she wore. "Mother…how many times have I said this? No peeking!" I exclaimed, my face now as pink as the cherry blossoms that fluttered downward. "I'm so sorry, my dear boy, but….sometimes, I just can't help it!" She cackled, the veil finally parting to reveal a pale heart-shaped face, a button nose, high cheekbones, pink lips curled into a wide smile as well as shimmering ocean blue eyes and a straight fringe of navy blue hair running across her forehead. _Nope, mother or no, she's __**still **__not as beautiful as Chihiro. _I thought as I shook my head, getting ready to laugh myself, and helped my mother to her feet.

"Anyways, the reason why I'm here is to warn you: your father has seen you with Chihiro together and doesn't approve of your courting a human girl. Hide her, yourself, and your friends; assume new identities and, in return, I'll distract your father." She said, taking on a graver tone as her eyes grew a bit…darker. "I'll try my best to shield everyone, but…I'll take on my father." I said, not letting _anyone _harm my loved ones (shockingly, that includes Lin as well…), Dragon King or not! "Kohaku, be careful in facing your father. You know how he is with you and your life…" My mother warned me as a worried look passed over her face as I said with a bit of an arrogant air, "Don't worry, mother. I'll make sure nothing happens to any of the ones I hold close; father or not, he's going to have to go through me to get to Chihiro-hime." I assured my mother, whose gave me a smile in return. "Fantastic, my son~! Now, all you have to do is think of the most joyful thing you can think of and wake up…._wake up….__**Dragon boy, wake up!**_" Lin's harsh voice and quick shakes to the shoulder jolted me from my dream. "Come on, lover boy, get up! We're headed out for breakfast!" Lin announced as the sunlight hit my bleary, sleep-drugged eyes, the upper half of my body sweating like crazy. "You too, Sen! Rise and shine!" Lin cheered as Chihiro and I responded, "We don't wanna…." as the both of us pushed our heads back under our respective covers. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to drag to drag you two to the sedan and have you both sit apart from each other. Later, lovebirds~." She snickered before heading downstairs. 3….2…..2 ½…1.

**Lin's POV**

I, already wearing jeans and a button down, long sleeved blouse with sneakers and my hair down, could only watch as Sen and Kohaku nearly flew out of our beds at lightning speed, throwing on whatever clothes those two could find, which were messy, but, decent. "We're ready~!" Chihiro announced after dressing Moshido and helping her mother wake Reikokujou from a lead-heavy sleep and having him get dressed….in human form, of course. "Alright, ladies and gents, let's move out!" I commanded as I military marched over to the driver's seat of the sedan and chuckled as everyone else scrambled to sit where they wanted after Reikokujou and Chihiro fixed Moshido into his car seat (Sen and Haku sat together! I smell romance~!). Not too long after, we were passing through the countryside, the hills, farms, and small houses passing by us in a near blur, singing along to _Ponyo On The Cliff By The Sea_ and letting everything that worried us melt off of our shoulders as if they were nothing at all, especially seeing Chihiro next to Haku, smiling and laughing, at their happiest….

After a near 2 hour car ride, we reached our destination. "We're here, ladies and gents~." I announced with a grin and a growling stomach.

((I am SO sorry and _**please forgive me**_ if I happen to be rushing/playing off the plot/watering down anything! It's been a while since I updated and school's opening a month from now….anyway. REVIEW PLEASE~! And thanks, and a cookie, to those that reviewed already~~! *gives the reviewers cookies*))


	24. Tension 2

((Please forgive me, everyone! Sophomore year can take a lot out of someone, trust me (like Durarara!)~! Anyway, you know the drill….Lin, Kohaku, take it away~!

Lin and Kohaku (while fighting for center stage): Maiko doesn't—ow!—own _Spirited Away! _  
Me: -_- Let's just enjoy the story, even though it may be a bit on the hasty side…Oh! And there may be cameos in this story, so, keep an eye out~!))

**Chihiro's POV**

As we stepped inside the diner, which was our destination, a mix of Western and native foods filled our noses. As a result, everyone let out a hunger-filled sigh and their stomachs grumbled happily as they shuffled inside the retro diner, Moshido happily gurgling and earning compliments of "Awwww~!" and "What a cutie-pie~!" as we found a large, circular booth-table big enough for all six of us, as well as a high chair for Moshido. A perky but tall, red-headed waitress came around, introduced herself as Lettie, and asked for our orders with a small grin. "Two spicy curry buns with shrimp miso and a side of orange juice." Kohaku and I gave our orders; "Toast and eggs, sunny side up, and just some water." My mother ordered as Lin and Reikokujou shared the same order of three red bean curry filled taiyaki with a side of Hamburg steak and milk.

As everyone ate their fill, I couldn't help but notice, a few tables over, a pair of blond twins, one eating a banana while the other drank orange juice; I couldn't help but overhear: "Len~, are you gonna finish your shrimp?" "No, Rin, I'll eat the shrimp once I'm done eating the banana." "Awwww, you're no fun~. _Meiko _would've let me eat whatever she wasn't eating…." "Argh, Rin, alright already! I wasn't gonna eat them anyways…" The male blonde added with a grumble as he gave the half-full plate to his sister, who ate them with a grin.

_Eavesdropping, are we~?**  
Ahhhh! Haku, you're one to talk; you're mind reading me!**  
Well, at least I'm not listening in on others' conversations….unlike someone I know…_

_**Alright, I'll stop, but only if you stop reading my mind! Dang!**  
Okay then, it's a deal. Oh, are you enjoying everything?**  
What do you mean? Oh, the whole 'living with Lin' thing; I LOVE it~!**  
As long as you're happy, my hime, I'll want nothing else~._

However, as I was eating, I couldn't help but feel an eerie, forbidding, heavy presence hanging like a thick, cloudy fog in the back of my mind, saying, "_Stay away from the river…Keep away from the dragon…_"

**Kohaku's POV**

_I can't let Sen or ANYONE know anything about the dream I've had…or even tell her about Father._ _I'd hate to see her hurt…or worse—no! I have to stop thinking negative! Just keep it to myself and calm down; don't let anything slip out AT ALL. Plus, I hate it when Lin finds out secrets; she can be such a big-mouth…_

"Hey, Haku, it's time to go! Snap out of it!" Lin's wake-up call rang through my ears, wrenching me from my thoughts; apparently, it was time to leave. Curse that big mouth of Lin's! As I got up from my seat, I couldn't help but notice a silver-haired young woman sitting next to a dark-haired, blue-eyed man, both of whom were sitting across from an old woman eating, another young man with fiery red curly hair that seemed to be flaring out in all possible directions, and a young boy with messy reddish-brown hair….who had rather messy table manners. "Markl, please slow down. Eat the food, don't _inhale _it!" The young woman advised as she tried cleaning up the boy's egg and bacon caked face with a napkin; her results were half-successful. "Sophie's right, you know. Try slowing down—and breathe!" The redheaded young man exclaimed while patting the child's back as he coughed up a bit of bacon. "Calcifer has a point! I warned you, Markl, don't inhale the food!" The young woman chided as the boy said meekly, "I'm sorry, Sophie…."

As soon as I reached everyone else outside, when I reached the sedan, I was greeted by a smack to the side of the head. "Where the heck were you?" The seemingly incensed Duke of Cats (whose gray feral, slitted eyes were now beginning to show) and the weasel spirit shrieked in a reprimand as the latter shook me by the shoulders and threatened, "We were waiting for almost five minutes! You know what, just forget it, you dolt! But, if you pull this stunt again, I'm separating you and Chihiro before we hit the road!" At that, I mentally screamed bloody murder at the top of my (mental) lungs; however, I physically stood my ground and remained my stoic self. "I assure you that it won't happen again." I said in my usual calm tone as I helped Sen's mother with Moshido and his car seat and sat in my usual spot next to Sen…and behind Reikokujou, who was stretched out across the entire second row, about ready to take a bit of a cat nap. As the vehicle weaved past other cars going either too slow or too fast, the others were either singing along to _Dancing Samurai _by someone named…Kamui (I think. I was too distracted by boredom) on the radio, staring out at the passing sun-tinted scenery, or asleep…..which left me bored, with the exception of holding a sleeping Chihiro next to me~.

_What to do? What to do?_, I thought as I unconsciously held my sleeping Sen closer to me while my olive eyes scanned for who would be my potential first target:

Lin? Oh, no way, she'd yank out my hair ….or kill me.  
Moshido-kun? I can't hurt my soon to be brother-in-law!  
Sen's Moth—Oh, by the Kami, no way!  
I'm not even going to _touch _Chihiro-hime~….  
The one left standing…..Reikokujou~. Yes, the perfect target~.

I stretched my fingers out to the cat duke's slightly pink nose and tickled it, watching him sleepily bat at whatever dared bother him. I tickled his nose twice…the result: odd. In an attempt to swipe and grab at whatever bothered him (in this case, it was my hand), he fell onto the floor…and nearly took me with him. "What's going on back there?" Lin asked while peeking through the rearview mirror as she drove. "I think I fell…the road's too bumpy for me!" The duke of cats groaned as he rubbed his head and the place where he had fallen. "Well, blame the roads, not me! We're almost there…" Lin seemed to grumble as we passed into a forest as well as a row of houses…one of them, however, looked all too familiar. "Oh, Kami, Lin, don't—!" I managed to say through apprehension as Reiko finished in my stead, "Don't tell me we're going—" "Yes. We're headed to Swamp Bottom. We can't remain here in the human world any longer." Lin reasoned with an odd but grave monotone.

**Lin's POV**

Despite Haku and Reikokujou's protests, I parked the sedan just in front of the tunnel that led to the bathhouse, my former workplace, the Aburaya…where _she_ is….but who said we were headed straight into that bath crone's wrinkly paws? _No-one, that's who,_ I thought as I let everyone out of the vehicle. As Sen's mother couldn't help but seem that the spot was all too familiar, her daughter advanced toward her to remind her….only to be stopped by me. "If you remind a human of the sin that they've committed while residing here, the both of you will be turned to pigs." I whispered in her ear reluctantly. "Sorry, squirt, but that's the way things work around here." I consoled…or, at least, tried my best to as small tears welled up in her dark eyes. "N-No…it's okay. She probably won't remember any of this once we leave, anyways." She replied with a soft sniffle as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Umm, Sen, that won't be a problem…You see, the problem is that…we won't be leaving here. We're staying in the Spirit World." I said slowly, feeling a slight uneasiness about how poor Chihiro might act next. However, before I could even blink, I was pulled into a soft and warm embrace while hearing hushed cries of "Thank you…thank you so much….finally…." as tears of what seemed to be joy stained the front of my shirt. "What's wrong, Chihiro? And why are you thanking me? Yubaba's going to start poking that huge nose of hers into business if she scents humans!" I said, still a bit confused as I wiped as many tears as I could from Sen's face. "It's j-just…I'm so happy! I'm finally away from there!" She softly exclaimed, tears still flowing. "What makes you say that?" I thought aloud. "There were so many things that bothered me there….my dad…school…even worrying about if Haku would come back to me…but now, I don't have to worry anymore! Thank you, Lin!" Chihiro praised as she hugged me tight.

"Alright squirt…no problem, but….you've got a pretty strong grip in those skinny arms of yours!" I gasped while struggling to take in air as Sen nervously released me. "S-Sorry, Lin-oneechan; I don't know m-my own strength sometimes…" She apologized sheepishly as I grinned and said, "It's okay, Sen. You couldn't help it." I then gathered everyone over to where I stood and advised, "Everyone, listen to Kohaku and I; follow our instructions and you'll all be fine. As soon as we head through the tunnel, do _not _look back, whatever you do. Once we're out of the tunnel, follow Haku; he knows this place like the back of his hand." I dictated softly out of fear of waking Moshido. As soon as everyone was ready, I couldn't help but peek at the lovebirds out of the corner of my eyes; Haku held a tight grip on Sen's hand as she leaned closer into him. "It'll be alright…" I heard him softly reassure her as Kohaku reluctantly left her side to join me at the front. "Remember what Lin has instructed. Do not, under _any _circumstances, look back once you've entered the tunnel. And with those words, the six of us entered the Sekai no Kamisama….

((Want to see what happens next? Then REVIEW~!))


	25. Tension 3

((Yay, guess what, dear readers~? Today is the 1st anniversary of _Letters of Two Spirits! _Pop the bubbly and soda, Lin-san!  
Lin: Aye-aye, Captain~! : D *pops open some champagne and a few bottles of soda*  
Anyways, I just want to celebrate by giving all of my reviewers a celebratory HUG~! *Hugs the reviewers* Plus, Yubaba and Zeniba might sneak into the next few chapters, so keep an eye out~. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND STAYING FAITHFUL TO THIS STORY SO FAR~! *Glomps the reviewers* And now, faithful readers, favoriters, and reviewers…..Everyone: _On with the story~!_

PS: I may not be good with fight scenes. Bear with me….

EDIT: Sorry I couldn't post on our 1st anniversary, guys. I was caught up…))

**Chihiro's POV**

Once we were through the tunnel, I felt an astounding mix of nostalgia and fear smack with the force of ten tidal waves. All of those memories of speeding through the shops after my parents were turned to pigs; the sight of the train rolling under the bath-house bridge; my first sight of Haku and how he let me slip into the bath-house of the gods; the memory of Lin helping me as a maid; the first time I saw Kamaji the boiler-man, the Susuwatari, Yubaba and her son Boh, all of those memories seemed to flow back into my mind as if I had just stepped foot—well, snuck into—the bath-house… 

"_Sen-chan! Snap out of it!" _My mother whispered hoarsely to me while shaking me by the shoulders, snapping me out of my trance. "S-Sorry, mom….I spaced out for a bit…." I said meekly, blushing a bit in embarrassment as my mother led me over to Lin, who was cradling a still sleeping Moshido in her arms and Reikokujou, the Duke of Cats, his white-tipped pale blond tail swishing back and forth anxiously, as he was now standing on his hind legs wearing dapper foreign clothes (think of Sebastian's butler outfit but a bit simpler). "Reikokujou-sama, why—" I asked timidly as he cut me short, "Chihiro, when a visiting spirit arrives here in disguise, its true form is revealed once the pass through the tunnel from their realm to this one. This just happens to be _my _true form. Like it~?" He asked with a chuckle, doing a small turn, showing off the white-tipped pale blond ear that held his small gray hat in place, his foreign black coat along with a gray vest as well as black pants, and, oddly enough, no shoes. "Yes—" I was cut off by Lin, who said in a low whisper, "Knock it off, you two! We're getting closer to the bath-house; stay away from it as best as possible and follow me and Haku." She quietly commanded as we herded ourselves into a group and slunk around the bath-house, into the familiar maze of exotic flowers, the squeals of pigs and workers giving orders being heard in the distance of the evening. "K-Kohaku….This place, i-it's…" I left off my own statement, letting the memory of how Kohaku helped me remember my name seeps through.

_I know, Chihiro; it's where I helped you remember your name. And I remember how you helped me remember mine…  
**I wonder how we could get through without being caught…  
**Don't worry, Sen; I already have a plan in mind…  
**Alright, let's hope it works…**_

**Kohaku's POV**

My scheme followed through perfectly; as Reikokujou pretended to be a (rather lost-looking) guest looking for relaxation, the rest of us, including myself, ran as fast as we could for the train tracks without being seen…luckily, Kamaji gave me train tickets before I made my escape into the human world. "Hey, what about Reiko?" asked Lin. "Once he leaves, I'll send up a signal that only he'll see so he know where we are. Are you _that _worried about him, Lin~?" I asked jokingly as Lin staved off a blush and a stammer and defended, still trying to keep her tough front, "Well, yeah; who else can I crack at besides you and Sen, huh?" I inwardly smirked; _Silly Lin. I am a river dragon spirit; I can see right through her~._ I thought as I asked Sen's mother, "What time is it? Reikokujou-san is taking too long." "Well, i-it's almost 8 o' clock, Kohaku." She answered, a bit fearful of what would happen if Reiko didn't come soon. However, in the distance, I spotted a pair of white-tipped, pale blond cat ears and sent up a seemingly noticeable signal of cherry blossom petals. Reiko soon appeared, panting a bit from the run to us, and said as he took off his coat and folded it, "Alright, I'm here. What now?" "We head towards the—oh, Kami, not now!" I growled, my eyes now glowing a deep green as they pointed skyward; Yubaba sent one of her henchman after us! We were caught!

As I ushered everyone else off towards the tracks, I morphed into my dragon form, ready to defend my loved ones against another, larger, dragon, greener than verdant emerald, which was sent after us by the bath crone. "_So, I see you're Yubaba's brand new servant-boy. It's such a pleasure meeting you, for once._" I hissed, my mouth opening to shoot off a ball of flame towards the attacker, who barely dodged it and growled in reply, "_Watch your tongue, treacherous knave; unlike you, I honor, serve, and respect Yubaba-sama wholeheartedly and would never betray her. I know you; you had nothing before Yubaba-sama and still have nothing now!_" He finished as he dodged my attack before coming in close to smack me backward with a wide sweep of his tail; luckily, I intercepted by chomping down on it—the taste was terrible, if I may add—and tried swiping a claw at him. Direct hit! It blinded him just long enough for me to summon a ball of energy in my jaws and aim for his face, injuring him and blinding him permanently. As he miserably flew away toward the bath-house in shame, I was met with a cheer of "Way to nail him, squirt!" from (no surprise) Lin, a cry of joy from Sen's mother and Moshido, who was now awake, a surprisingly calm "Well done~. I couldn't have done better myself! Bravo!" from the Duke of Cats himself, but Chihiro simply walked to me, shaking a bit, and kissed my pink nose without any hesitation…and flicked me between the eyes! What's going on?

"_Kono baka ryuu _(You stupid dragon)_! _You could've been killed if you didn't bite him! Are you crazy? I could've lost you…" Her sentence was cut short by a sniffle and a few hot tears. I remedied this by coiling around her as I sighed calmly, "_I would've died protecting you all, Chihiro. If I did die, at least I would know that you, along with everyone else, were safe. But, thankfully, I'm still alive. I'm here, aren't I? Please don't cry, dear~._" I crooned as I wrapped myself around her, the tears ceasing their flow as Chihiro soon became curled in the center of my coils, smiling but still sniffling a bit. "Just remember that I love you, Chihiro." I said sweetly, low enough for only us to hear. "I-I love you too, Kohaku-kun…" She said softly as she pressed her lips where she once flicked me. "Sorry for flicking you…" She said sheepishly as she announced with a gasp, "T-The train's coming!"

I turned to see the train tugging along the tracks, the crystal clear blue waters parting as if they were a crowd of peasants parting to make way for a king or queen. I managed to revert into my humanoid form just in time for the train to stop, cradling Chihiro in my arms.

**Lin's POV**

I can't believe this is happening to me. ME. I, of all lucky spirits in this or any other realm, for that matter, get to go on this legend of a train. I've always dreamt of this for years, and now, I'm finally riding the train off to who knows where—ah, yes. Swamp Bottom, where Zeniba lives. From what I've heard back at the bath-house, she's exactly like Yubaba. Or so I've heard. Unfortunately, knowing Yubaba, she'll probably send more of her cronies after us; I've got a feeling that the one Haku beat off might just be a 'hello, welcome back' present.

As the conductor, a shadow of a man, counted the number of passengers and the tickets. All were present and accounted for. As we took our seats, I overheard Haku and Chihiro, sitting not too far from me: "Chihiro, do you remember which stop Swamp Bottom is?" "I know! I-It's the sixth stop! Whoa, after all this time, I still remember…odd…" When the train halted to a stop and the five of us stepped off the train, after trekking through a forest, I spotted a lighted lantern…_hopping_ towards us? "Hey, it's here, just like before~!" Chihiro pointed out cheerily before the lighted lantern stopped in front of Sen and bowed, who bowed back. "I brought friends~." She said as she introduced the lantern to us, one by one, as we bowed in return; the lantern led us toward a cozy looking cottage with candlelight shining through the windows.

"Well, Chihiro, we'll get to see Zeniba-baachan and No-Face again. I have a feeling they missed you almost as much as I did~." Haku whispered before pecking Sen's cheek lovingly. "I missed them so much~…." She giggled, being the first to race to the door and knock _at least _three times, only to have the door open to reveal a black blob wearing a Noh theater mask as a face. Wait, so this is the No-Face the lovebirds were talking about! As the No-Face welcomed the two in, it spotted the rest of us and gestured to come inside. However, an elderly woman also appeared at the door….and she was the spitting image of Yubaba! "Sen, Kohaku, it's so good to see you again! Oh, please, do come in and make yourselves at home~." "Thank you, Zeniba!" Haku and Chihiro chimed in at once as they ushered us inside the cozy-looking humble abode—whoa! This woman is definitely NOT Yubaba!

As we sat down to the large but simple table that seemed to be filled with meats, cheeses, cakes, sweets, vegetables…all of which smelled delicious. Unfortunately for the food (and fortunately for my stomach), I haven't eaten since we left the human world, which was…aw, forget it! I can't even remember! _Time to eat now! Itadakimasu _(Thank you for the food)_,_ were my thoughts and intentions as I reached out for what looked to be a fairly sized cinnamon roll…only to have my hand slapped away by the Yubaba look-alike. "Ow! Yubaba-sama, what did I do? I was hungry!" I whined as I rubbed my hurt hand, which was given a small, light red mark on the center of the back of it. "Speak first, eat after. And I'm not my sister; that's preposterous! My sister and I are complete opposites; have you seen her office? Completely gaudy! Also, my name is _Zeni_ba, young lady!" She said as she scolded me. Well, she certainly seems nicer than Yubaba… "Now, tell me what happened to all of you?" She asked politely as the No-Face gave us each a plate of thick sponge cake and took a wide-awake, curious eyed, _not crying _Moshido into another room. After Kohaku and Sen's mom told Zeniba what went down, she looked as if she was smacked by her nephew, Boh. "You did a smart thing, coming to me, you know; I know a bit more magics and a handful more of tricks up my sleeve than my sister. I can hide you in a place where not even Yubaba can look. But, you may stay here while you still can, dears." She said calmly while going to set out three futons in a nearby room.

**Chihiro's POV**

After everyone had gone to bed, I found myself not able to sleep…one of the reasons being Haku and I having to share the same futon. Isn't that just my luck, huh? As I crawled out of my side of the futon, I felt Haku stir and mumble in his sleep, "_Don't…leave…_" As much as I wanted to stay, I needed answers to a few questions I had in mind. I exited the door quietly (and successfully) and slipped into the hall, a nearby candle as my only source of light. _Gotta find Granny Zeniba….oh man, No-Face is coming!_ I thought frantically as I searched for a hiding spot…but failed. "_Ahhh…ahh...uhhhh?_ (Sen, what are you doing up this late?)" No-Face sighed as he spotted me. "Oh…I was thirsty, that's all. I'm fine~." I fibbed easily, the first thought popping into my head spewing out of my mouth. "_Ahh….ahh …ahh…._ (Okay then. I hope you get some sleep. Good night.)" No-Face breathed as he glided into the kitchen and returned with a small cup of cold water, placed it in my hands, patted my head and went into what seemed to be his room. _Okay, that was WAY too close…now, where to find Granny Zeniba…? _I thought while traversing what seemed to be an awfully long hallway, determined to find the nicer version of Yubaba.

((Want to know what happens next~? Then review! That's right, folks…it's…a…CLIFFIE~!))


	26. Tension 4

((Sorry I haven't been updating. I had to deal with my flash drive holding EVERYTHING being lost indefinitely, studying for exams _and _AP European History Exams…luckily, I currently hold a B in the class~. But here I am, trying to sate your urge for me to continue, my dear fans/readers/haters! Here it is! Haku, disclaimer, please!  
Haku: Fine. Maiko-sama doesn't own _Spirited Away_…but she does own Reikokujou, the Duke of Cats tagging along with us and Moshido, Sen-chan's little brother.  
EDIT: Just got through with AP exams…I feel sad…plus, this may be a bit short.))

**Haku's POV**

Feeling my source of warmth gone, I slowly arose from my bleary slumber and sat up in the shared futon. "S-Sen…huh? Chihiro-himesama? W-Where are you?" I slightly slurred out to the darkness around me, my emerald eyes scanning the room for any sign of her…nothing. _Where could she have gone? _I stepped out into the dim candlelit hallway before setting my eyes on a large wandering figure. "Ahhh…uhhhh….(Kohaku, you're up too? Are you thirsty too?)" _So this was the No-Face that Chihiro-chan told me about! He seems nice….I must've been out while that whole disaster broke out with him at the bath-house… _were my thoughts as I asked, "Erm, where is Sen? Do you know where she is?" The figure replied with a shake of its…face…and sighed out in reply, "Ahhhh…..ahhh…(No, I don't. You're looking for her?" The No-Face then tilted its 'head' slightly and pointed down a seemingly long corridor. "Oh, thank you! I'm wondering where she is…maybe you can accompany me?" I asked as politely as I could as the No-Face seemed to bounce lightly, as if saying 'Hooray! Of course I'll come with you!', while the mouth on his mask began to move up in a smile. "A-Alright…let's go…" I nodded, still feeling a bit wary of the child-like No-Face as I moved down the corridor that seemed to stretch miles, all the while thinking of my Chihiro…

**Chihiro's POV **

After what seemed to be an hour, my candlelight started to burn low as I spotted a door that seemed larger than the rest of the doors I've seen. _Should I knock? What if there's a spell? _I thought cautiously as I raised my free hand to the door…before I heard low voices behind it. However, I wasn't exactly trained in the art of eavesdropping; I could only hear strained bits of conversation: "Sen…Yubaba's after us….She'll send more….We…hurry…" "What…?" I barely breathed out in confusion as one obviously female voice behind the door screeched, "_Who dares listen in on our council? Show yourself!_" Uh, no way in heck am I gonna do that! So, I did the only sensible thing I could: run.

As I managed to flee from my eavesdroppees(the ones behind the door), I could've sworn hearing another voice calling out to me softly…and the voice sounded a _lot _like Haku. _Crap! As much as I want Haku to see me, I've gotta find Granny! I'm sorry, Haku…_ I mentally sighed as I continued my trek down the corridor until I passed a door that held loud snoring behind it. "That must be…Zeniba?" I whispered to myself as I placed a hesitant hand on the knob and began to open it… "Chihiro….what are you doing up this early?" Yubaba's twin asked, her hair a mess as she stood in a white nightgown. "I'm sorry, Granny…I just needed to ask you a few things…." I apologized as she sighed and shook her head. Was she annoyed that I woke her? Maybe I should head back… "Sen, I'll try to bring it up tomorrow afternoon…so, try and get some sleep, if you can, alright sweetie?" She requested with a yawn. "Oh…o-okay…..S-Sorry for waking you up l-like this…" I meekly apologized, not knowing of the shadow approaching me from nearby. "Ah, it's alright, dear. I'm sure that you had some good questions to ask of me; you are rather clever, you know~. Now remember, until the afternoon, okay?" Granny asked as she softly patted my head as I nodded, still too embarassed to say anything. _How could I be so selfish and stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I shouldn't have woken her up…_ I mentally lamented as Zeniba pulled me into a sleepy hug and told me to head back to bed. "Chihiro!" _Huh…Haku?_

((Hate to say this…CLIFFIE~! That's right, a cliffhanger, until the next chapter!))


	27. Tension 5

((I am SOOOO sorry! Life basically strangled me with my junior year…..*shudders* Anyways, since I've run out of cookies for my loyal fans who've stuck around up until now, I guess I'll just give cheesecake instead~. Anyways, as always, I do NOT own Spirited Away!))

**Haku's POV**

That voice! I'd recognize that wonderful voice anywhere! "Chihiro-chan! C-Can you hear me?" I called out again, not hearing or even seeing her or at least her silhouette. Where could she be?

_Chihiro! Where are you?!  
__**Haku? What are you doing here?  
**__Looking for you! What about you? I was worried sick!  
__**I was looking for Zeniba! I wanted to ask her something, but she told me to ask her tomorrow…  
**__I'm sure you had a few good questions in mind for her. Come on; let's find a way back….Wait. Where are you?_

"I'm right here, Haku-kun." She sighed plaintively as I jumped in shock, swiveling my head in the near darkness of the hallway. "I can hear you….but I can't see you….Wait! I have an idea!" I announced as I rubbed my palms together, igniting a soft green spark between them, giving off enough light for me to see and practically bump heads with Chihiro. "Ow….Are you okay, Haku?" She squeaked, rubbing her head. "Y-Yes….Now we can find our way back…." I muttered, taking her by the hand and navigating through the seemingly endless corridor, only to knock into a solid black object. "Hello No-Face!" Chihiro cheered softly, out of fear that she may wake Lin or Zeniba (if they were even asleep). "Ahhhh….uhhhhh….? (Are you two lost?) Ahhhh….ahhh…. (I can help you)." The masked figure sighed as it walked forward, waiting for us to follow.

**Chihiro's POV**

Of all people, we bumped into No-Face~! Imagine our luck~! I wish I was as smart as Kohaku, thinking of lighting a light like that….Lucky him. "Chihiro, hurry up! I think I see our room!" He whispered next to me as he began to speed up, No-Face silently trailing behind us. The green light that Haku had just created began to levitate and take on a mind of its own, zipping through and illuminating the corridor for what it really was: a simple hallway that was practically lined with doors. "Kohaku, look at this hallway! I think Zeniba put a spell on her house!" I called to him as he began to slow down, replying, "Yes, I think she did….either to trick us or trick potential thieves or even visiting enemies into wandering around aimlessly for hours, even days on end. No wonder it took us so long to find each other…" He explained, yawning slightly.

"I think we _have _been walking for hours. Look!" I declared, pointing at a window, displaying the slowly brightening sky not too far off from where we stood in the middle of the hallway. I could've sworn hearing No-Face give a laugh at this as I began to let out a sleepy yawn. "Ahhh…..ahhhhh….. (Go to bed. You two are tired.)" No-Face softly sighed as he patted my head. "Thank you No-Face…." I yawned as Kohaku put an arm around my shoulder, yawning as well. "Yes….thank you…." He agreed sleepily as No-Face, followed by the green light Kohaku had made, led us back to the hallway containing everyone's bedrooms. "Ahhhh….uhhh…. (Good night~. Sleep well.)" No-Face sighed softly as he opened the door and gently pushed us inside, giving us one final wave before closing the door. "Kohaku…..our beds…." I sighed as I flopped onto mine, not caring if the sheets covered me or not. "Hooray…." He droned sleepily before a sort of soft snoring invaded my ears while I struggled to join him. _He's asleep….but for some reason, I can't seem to…._ I thought to myself as I tried to relax.

((What's up with Chihiro? What questions will she ask Zeniba? What about Lin and Reikokujou (from the earlier chapters)? Find out next chapter~!))


	28. Tension 6

((Hello to all of my readers…. I'm really burned out due to school….and life….*dies*  
Chihiro: What?! Nooo! What'll we do without the authoress?!  
Haku: Looks like we're going to do the disclaimer ourselves…*sigh* No-one owns _Spirited Away_, except for Hayao Miyazaki….I hope she pulls through….))

**Zeniba's POV **

I sat up in my bed, unable to sleep with the thought of Chihiro's questioning in the morning. _What will she ask? Is it personal? Is it about the Spirit Realm? Or does it involve getting rid of that bath-house where my wretched bat of a sister works?_ My ears picked up the sounds of footsteps and hushed, worried, tired voices; could that be her? I have a feeling whoever was out there had found out my labyrinth spell and are already losing themselves in it.

But what if it was _Chihiro_?

What if she wanted to ask me the question NOW?

No! Stop it, Zeniba; you're being paranoid….just like mother….

I wonder if she is still awake….There is only one way to know…I must enter her mind…._Now._

**Inside of Chihiro's Dream….**

_I sit in front of a large sliding door, which was decorated with a beautiful image of a white dragon rising from an azure sea churning with waves. I can see shadows illuminated by lanterns in the other side; I can't quite make out what forms they resembled, but I did see one shadow that stood taller and stouter than the others, who seemed to be gathered around it. They were silent but actively moving and squirming around the biggest shadow, who appeared to be their leader. Sick of my curiosity, I called out feebly, "H-Hello? Who's there? H-H-Hello…Is there anyone here listening a-at the door?" But I had only received silence as an answer. I tried with a good deal of strength to open the doors, but with no success. A second time…I managed to make it budge. As I tried a third and final time, the door slid open with ease…to reveal a party full of shadows, one bearing the figure of No-Face at the head of a long Western-style table. _

"_Whoa…" I sighed as I attempted to walk in, only to be halted by two shade-like guards bearing katana swords that were a staggering six feet long. Nervously, I backed away, getting the message. Great, how I get in? Maybe I'm not dressed right? I took one glance at my night clothes and saw that I was correct. I practically looked like a peasant! Tearing my attention away from the door, I wandered about the spacious hall to find at least SOMETHING to deck myself out with; sadly, I ended up with nothing. As I opened another door to try to find something on the other side…I found out that there WAS no other side. It was all just empty blackness as deep as the ocean's dark depths. Quickly shutting the door, I found that another, all-too familiar guest had arrived. "Granny, thank goodness you're here!" I cried as I rushed over to hug my elegantly dressed 'grandmother'; she embraced me, her form smelling of sweet perfume, as she held me at arm's length and advised to me in a whisper, "Chihiro, those aren't just shadows that are there. Many important gods and figures are there, including dragons, Oni (Ogres), sprites, demons, the honored dead as well as my sister, Yubaba. I'll let you throw something on and take you in with me, but on two conditions: One, you must stay silent and keep your head down. Two, be careful and keep an eye out for anyone dangerous, __**especially **__my sister. Understand?" I gave a nod, not wanting to violate my first condition as she handed me a paper package tied with twine and shooed me from the room and into a nearby alcove with an order to change._

_Upon stepping out a good hour, I found myself decked in a formal, silk, five-layered black kimono with a white dragon majestically swirling up the hem's left side and having its silver-threaded claws rest on my right shoulder, barely showing from behind. With a smile, Zeniba ushered me over to the katana-wielding guards and said, gesturing to me, "She's with me, don't worry." As we stepped into the room, a pungent aroma of light sake and perfumed smoke filled our noses; as we struggled to find a vacant table amidst the smoke, clanging of dishes, cups, and drunken laughter, a masculine voice called out, the only one that appeared to be sober, "Hey! Excuse me!" Before I could move a fraction of an inch, Zeniba kept me still as she turned around to greet the man, who sounded very noble and high-brow. However, as soon as I heard the name 'Nigihayami' float from his lips, I stiffened slightly. I couldn't help but think, 'Who is this person? Is he related to Kohaku somehow?' I hope so…_

_As I heard Zeniba say goodbye, she grabbed my shoulder and led me towards the nearest exit, giving small answers to people calling out to her for drink; she gave them no answer. She was too busy weaving us through the laughing, singing, drunken maze of gods and spirits to answer them all. I was scared. My heart was pounding ten thousand miles in my chest. 'Are we going to make it through?' I asked myself as I couldn't feel my feet move like lightning across the wood and tatami covered floors. _

_I felt myself being pushed back through a screen door, seeing that I was now back where I was before: the sliding door blocked by two guards wielding six foot long katanas. Surprisingly, Zeniba was there next to me, just as dazed and confused until she regained her senses. "Chihiro, did you hear anyone familiar?" She asked, holding my shoulders.  
"Yes….a spirit that had the same name as Kohaku….'Nigihayami'." I informed of her, my mind still stuck on that name.  
"Oh…O-Oh my. You didn't make eye contact, did you?" She questioned, her tone growing frantic.  
"N-No, I didn't. I kept my head down like you told me to."  
"Good. It's offensive for someone of lower spiritual strata to make eye contact with a High Dragon."  
"That was a High Dragon?!"  
"Yes. More importantly….that was Kohaku's father."_

_**Dream state OVER**_

At that, I jolted awake with sweat pasting bits of my hair to my forehead. _What? That was…his dad? _I mumbled in my mind as I shaky stood up and sat near Kohaku, who was still asleep. Lucky, lucky him. After placing a hesitant kiss to his cheek, I stepped into the bathroom to rid myself of the sweat and placed myself in a fresh, pink yukata in an attempt to distract myself from the encounter I had from my dream(or was it a nightmare?). As I stepped back out, Kohaku was only stirring in his sleep; I tiptoed around him in fear of waking him up…and possibly interrogating me. I can practically hear it now: "Chihiro? What's going on? Are you alright? What happened?" Now, to find Granny….

((So, what do you think? Am I going too fast? Is it too rushed? Am I boring some of you? If so, I'll do better in the next chapter!))


End file.
